On ne choisit pas sa famille réécriture
by Alanthia
Summary: Harry Potter est mort... C'est du moins ce que pense le monde sorcier, mais Albus Dumbledore sait bien que c'est faux. Et Albychou a l'habitude de vouloir le bonheur de tous, et surtout celui de Harry et de Séverus. Vive la famille... [Slash DH]
1. 0 - Prologue

**Disclaimer :** Ceci vaut pour toute l'histoire : rien dans l'univers présenté ne m'appartient, si ce n'est Jade. Tout est né de l'imagination géniale d'une grande dame anglaise dont vous connaissez tous le nom.

**Mot de l'auteur :** Et oui, j'ai décidé de réécrire cette fic. J'ai en tête quelques changements majeurs… Le tout, évidemment, dans le but d'améliorer l'histoire. J'espère que cette nouvelle version vous plaira…

L'histoire se passe AVANT le 6e tome

* * *

**Prologue**

**La gazette du sorcier, 13 juillet**

**_« Le Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu se suicide! Jour de terreur pour la communauté sorcière! »_**

_C'est hier soir qu'a été enseveli le corps de Harry Potter, mort dans la matinée. L'enterrement s'est tenu dans le plus grand secret. Pourquoi tant de discrétion? Votre reporter adorée n'a pu résister à l'envie d'en savoir plus, chers lecteurs!_

_La cérémonie n'a réuni qu'un petit comité, comprenant la plupart des professeurs de Poudlard, des amis de classe, la famille Weasley et quelques membres du ministère, et n'a duré que quelques minutes. Pourquoi être si pressé s'il n'y avait rien à cacher?_

_Selon le ministère, la nouvelle du décès du Garçon-qui a été cachée au public afin d'éviter, un rassemblement massif de sorciers qui auraient formé une cible facile pour Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Bien sûr, cette explication semble plausible, mais nous savons tous que le pauvre Harry Potter avait manifesté à plusieurs reprises d'inquiétants troubles psychologiques... Et mon enquête personnelle prouve, hélas, que le jeune homme a préféré lâchement se donner la mort que continuer à être le symbole de notre espoir!_

_Selon le rapport du médicomage chargé de constater le décès, Harry Potter serait mort d'une hémorragie cérébrale provoquée par une mauvaise chute. Une chute? Etrange pour une jeune star du quidditch, n'est-ce pas? _

_Pourquoi ce silence, pourquoi ce mensonge? La population sorcière n'avait-elle pas le droit d'être prévenue de la disparition de son icône? De sa lâcheté? Ne serait-ce que pour se préparer aux attaques de Vous-Savez-Qui? _

_Votre dévouée journaliste ne doute hélas pas un instant que cette mort étrange réjouira Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom et qu'il tiendra à la célébrer..._

_Suite p. 2 à 10 de votre journal._

* * *

Dans son bureau aux lourds pans d'acajou, Fudge replia calmement son journal, prenant garde à ne pas le froisser et le tendit à son assistant, Wistiti… ou quelque chose dans le genre. Le rouquin jeta un regard à la dérobée au titre qui faisait la une et pinça les lèvres, avant de jeter la gazette à la poubelle. Le ministre, lui, se cala confortablement dans son fauteuil, un pied sur son bureau, geste qu'il ne se permettait que lorsqu'il était vraiment heureux.

« Merveilleux, n'est-ce pas, Wistiti ? Enfin débarrassé de ce garçon... Bien sur, la population va s'agiter un peu, avoir peur... Mais ce n'était qu'un adolescent qu'on portait aux nues sans raison. Sa disparition ne changera rien à notre guerre... Et avec lui, c'est également de Dumbledore que je me débarrasse. Sans son précieux favori, il n'aura plus aucune raison de s'opposer à mes décisions et de créer de l'agitation parmi le peuple sorcier. Nous allons enfin pouvoir nous occuper de Vous-Savez-Qui à ma façon, et vous verrez, il sera vite vaincu. Je n'ai pas les scrupules idiots de ce vieux fou, moi! »

Perceval Weasley hocha la tête sans répondre. Secrètement, il ne partageait pas l'enthousiasme du ministre. La mort de Harry Potter lui déplaisait. Il était vrai qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment été un admirateur du jeune homme. Par sa faute, plusieurs membres de sa famille avaient déjà failli mourir, il était perturbé et dangereux. Et totalement inconscient des risques qu'il faisait courir à ses « amis ». Mais Harry représentait l'espoir, aux yeux du monde sorcier… Et sans espoir, qui voudrait encore se battre? Sans cet adolescent, il ne savait pas s'ils pourraient jamais gagner cette guerre… Les symboles étaient des choses puissantes. Fudge n'était pas l'homme idéal pour s'occuper d'un tel ennemi, jamais il ne pourrait dans l'esprit des gens évoquer autre chose qu'un politicien...

« Quel chance, vraiment, que Potter ait fait cette malencontreuse chute… Je n'aurais pu espérer mieux ! Juste au bon moment…»

En disant cela, le ministre eut un grand sourire, un sourire très déplaisant, en se caressant la lèvre inférieure de l'index. Percy sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Le ministre était-il pour quelque chose dans cet accident ?


	2. 1 - L'amour du vide

**Chapitre 1 : L'amour du vide…**

_Le 10 juillet_

Le vide l'attirait, l'attirait, l'attirait, l'attirait… Le vide était si beau, si… Il avait besoin de se pencher vers lui. Il DEVAIT se pencher vers lui... Le vide engloutirait ses peines, le vide le prendrait dans ses bras, le bercerait, le consolerait. Le vide l'aimerait…

Harry Potter, en jeans trop large, en T-shirt informe, sans lunettes. Herry Potter, sauveur du monde sorcier. Harry Potter, adolescent perdu. Il était debout, en haut de la cage d'escalier. Il regardait d'un œil absent les marches qui menaient au rez-de-chaussée. Le vide… Ce mot tournait dans sa tête depuis qu'il était revenu ici. Il voulait… S'il sautait dans le vide, il se sentirait mieux… Il n'aurait plus mal. Plus jamais mal... Ce serait la fin de sa souffrance. La fin de la culpabilité…

Le vide… le vide lui tendait les bras. Il était si beau, si tentant. Quelque chose, une voix étouffée, au fond de lui parlait de ses amis, de Dumbledore, des gens qu'il décevrait... Harry Potter ferma les yeux un instant, secoua la tête. La voix se tut, ne laissant que la beauté du vide. Il avança un pied vers lui, avec un mince sourire. Le vide l'accueillerait. Il rit doucement et leva les bras vers le plafond. Le vide le soulagerait. Il se pencha en avant. Le vide l'aimerait…

Ce fut la chute.

* * *

Dans un lit, un vieillard à la longue barbe blanche. Sur une table de nuit, des lunettes en forme de demi-lune.

Pas un bruit dans la pièce, si ce n'est le souffle du directeur.

Silence.

Albus Dumbledore rêve de montagnes de bonbons et d'une enfant rieuse.

Silence.

Le soleil leur sourit en lançant des dragées.

Silence.

Le sol est couvert de chocolat.

Silence.

_Chuuuuuut ! Ne le réveillez pas !_

DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING !

Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard et détenteur de maints autres titres, se réveilla en sursaut. Tendant la main, il chercha à atteindre son réveil. Son ré... Il n'avait pas de réveil! Cette pensée chassa de son cerveau les dernières brumes du sommeil et le tira précipitamment du lit. Cette alarme avait une signification simple, claire, évidente. Glaçante. Harry Potter était en danger.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, au 4 Privet Drive, Harry Potter flottait… Dans le vide. Son corps, au bas des escaliers, il ne le sentait plus. A peine une vague douleur. Son corps ? Il allait le quitter. Le vide le serrait dans ses bras et il souriait. Il ne sentait plus rien… Sa vue se brouillait et il emportait avec lui la vision d'une jolie tache rouge sur les pavés clairs du couloir… Une tache qui s'agrandissait et dévorait le blanc. C'était joli. Rouge, blanc, et puis ses cheveux sombres. Comme dans le conte... Blanche-Neige.

Harry Potter, là-haut, quelque part, en suspens, sourit doucement, heureux d'échapper à cette vie qui n'avait rien d'un conte de fée, qui avait tout d'une histoire cruelle.

* * *

Dumbledore, emballé dans un vaste peignoir pourpre orné de dragons roses, s'apprêtait à prévenir l'Ordre du Phénix par le réseau de cheminette. Il suspendit son geste? Quelque chose clochait, mais quoi ? S'autorisant un moment de réflexion, il ferma les yeux, maitrisant le tremblement de sa main, pour les rouvrir une seconde plus tard. Les protections qui entouraient Privet Drive étaient toujours en place et fonctionnaient, il pouvait le sentir.

Pas Voldemort, donc. Pas une attaque extérieure, non... Un souci à l'intérieur même de la maison. Les Dursley, peut-être. Surement. Avec un serrement de coeur, avec l'estomac au bout des lèvres et la peur au ventre, Dumbledore étouffa un juron fort peu distingué.

Le directeur tenta de contacter Poppy: celle-ci était partie en vacances à l'étranger, lui répondit un elfe de maison. Une nouvelle poignée de poudre dans la cheminée! Une seule autre personne de confiance ayant des connaissances médicales était envisageable... Et par chance, celle-ci était toujours éveillée. Son visage aigre s'encadra dans la cheminée et, sans explications inutiles, le directeur lui lança ses instructions:

- Severus, rassemblez toutes les potions de soin dont vous disposez, venez à Poudlard et attendez-moi à l'infirmerie.

Le professeur fronça légèrement les sourcils, hocha sèchement la tête puis disparu, sans question inutile. Avec au fond du ventre le monstre de l'angoisse, Albus Dumbledore retira la tête du foyer et dévala les escaliers menant à ses quartiers pour se diriger vers l'unique point de transplanage du château et disparut.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2 :** Macabres découvertes

Dumbledore transplana à l'extérieur du 4, Privet Drive. D'un mouvement de baguette, il leva les boucliers de protection de la maison avant de pousser la porte de la maison, sans prendre la peine de frapper. La vue qui l'accueillit au pied de l'escalier le déconcerta. Aucun Vernon Dursley menaçant l'adolescent, pas de Dudley le frappant, ni même de Pétunia le maltraitant. Rien qu'un corps maigre sur le sol, ai centre d'une tache de sang écarlate qui ne cessait de s'étendre… Un corps qui semblait bien mal en point, à voir l'angle anormal que formaient sa jambe gauche er son poignet droit… Sans compter tout ce sang…

Sanguinem impemidenta ! cria-t-il, lorsqu'il eut repris ses esprits.

Le sortilège ralentit l'écoulement de sang, sans toutefois l'arrêter, mais le sorcier ne pouvait faire plus. Prenant l'adolescent dans ses bras, Dumbledore transplana directement à Poudlard, fit léviter Harry et se précipita vers l'infirmerie.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Deux heures plus tard, Séverus Snape s'éloigna enfin du corps étendu sur un lit de l'infirmerie.

« Séverus ? » s'inquiéta Dumbledore qui, jusque là, était resté silencieux.

« Il vivra, Albus ».

Le vieil homme poussa un soupir de soulagement et le professeur de potions faillit l'imiter. Il avait beau ne pas aimer Potter, il ne souhaitait pas sa mort. De plus, il était bien conscient du fait que l'adolescent représentait leur unique chance de vaincre Voldemort. Se tournant vers le directeur, il remarqua la fatigue et l'inquiétude qui creusaient ses traits.

« Vous devriez aller vous reposer, Albus. Le garçon ne se réveillera certainement pas avant plusieurs heures. »

Le vieil homme marqua son désaccord en secouant la tête.

« Je ne veux pas qu'il reste seul, au cas où il se réveillerait. »

« Je vais rester, Albus. Retournez vous coucher. »

Devant la mine obstinée du vieillard, il ajouta, sarcastiquement :

« Si vous n'allez pas dormir, allez vous changer, au moins. Vous êtes toujours en pyjama et les taches de sang ne sont pas du plus bel effet à côté de votre délicieux motif à lapins bleus. »

Soupirant, Albus consentit à quitter la pièce pour suivre les conseils avisés de son ami qui resta seul avec le malade. S'asseyant sur une chaise, Séverus Snape laissa dériver son esprit, revivant l'instant où Dumbledore était apparu à la porte de l'infirmerie, le corps ensanglanté de Potter flottant à côté de lui. Il avait pensé à une attaque de mangemorts ou encore à une maltraitance des moldus qui lui servaient de famille, bien que les rumeurs qui couraient à ce sujet lui aient toujours semblé exagérées. Il avait tout envisagé en un instant, tout, sauf un acident… Son regard s'attacha sur le visage exsangue enfui dans un oreiller, masque presque aussi blanc que les draps de lit qu'entourait une tignasse noire et rebelle.

Harry Potter, le Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu-Et-Devait-Dégommer-Voldemort, avait bien failli mourir d'une chute dans les escaliers… Presque impensable. Cela aurait bien fait rire le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Albus Dumbledore s'était changé… Puis était retourné chez les Dursley, pour récupérer une partie des affaires de Harry. Quelques vêtements qu'il prit dans la minuscule armoire qui occupait un coin de la chambre du garçon, quelques livres… Sa cape d'invisibilité et son balai, qui, tant que le garçon ne pourrait pas quitter l'infirmerie ne pourrait pas réellement lui servir mais seraient des souvenirs de son père et de son parrain. Et puis, sur la table de nuit, il trouva une lettre qui lui était adressée. Fronçant les sourcils, il s'assit sur le lit, l'ouvrit et la parcourut, avant de la refermer d'une main tremblante. Pourquoi… Comment Harry avait-il pu souhaiter mettre fin à ses jours ?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le soleil se levait quand Dumbledore quitta la maison des Dursley. Il avait pasé la nuit assis sur le lit de Harry, à réfléchir à tout ce qui était arrivé ces derniers temps à l'adolescent, à tenter de trouver une réponse à cette question obsédante : « pourquoi » ?

Abattu, le vieil homme, se redressa et descendit lentement l'escalier qui menait au rez-de-chaussée. Il se sentait soudain si vieux… Son regard se posa sur la falque de sang, qui était à présent en grande partie séchée. A côté de celle-ci se trouvait le corps évanoui de Pétunia Dursley, et à travers la porte qui était restée ouverte se dessinait la lourde et épaisse silhouette de son mari. Celui-ci, dès qu'il le vit, devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

« Que faites-vous ici ? Et qu'avez-vous fait à ma femme ? » rugit-il.

Calmement, le vieux sorcier lui répondit :

« J'emporte une partie des affaires de Harry. Quant à votre femme, elle était déjà évanouie quand je suis arrivé. Et, au cas où le sort de votre neveu vous intéresserait, il se trouve pour l'instant à l'infirmerie de Poudlard et sa vie n'est plus en danger. »

Vernon Dursley pâlit affreusement, avant de virer au cramoisi, teinte qui ne le flattait pas particulièrement. Ses yeux brillaient de colère. Vêtu d'une large chemise hawaïenne verte à fleurs violettes et oranges, d'un bermuda long à rayures vertes et oranges et coiffé d'un chapeau de paille hideux, il formait à la fois un spectacle répugnant et pathétiquement ridicule, mais Albus ne prêtait attention qu'à la colère qui grondait en lui.

« Ne… Me … Parlez… Pas… de cet endroit maudit et quittez ma demeure, vieux fou. Et si vous croisez Potter et qu'il n'a pas eu la bonne idée de mourir, dites-lui de ne pas revenir ».

Vernon Dursley sembla se ratatiner sous le regard furieux de Dumbledore et recula de quelques pas. Mâchoire serrée, le vieux sorcier combattait pour conserver le contrôle de ses actions et ne pas jeter un sort à ce monstre. Non, quelque forte qu'en soit son envie, il n'allait pas transformer ce rebus de l'humanité en crapaud ! Prenant une profonde inspiration, le directeur de Poudlard transplana vers son bureau. Ce ne fut qu'une fois arrivé à bon port qu'il laissa libre cours à sa colère, détruisant au passage quelques meubles, statues et autres babioles qui ornaient la pièce, sous l'œil réprobateur des portraits des anciens directeurs. Et dire qu'il devrait retourner là-bas pour récupérer le reste des affaires de son élève…

« Sincèrement, disait l'un, il faut contrôler votre caractère… »

« Parfaitement, renchérit un autre, une telle attitude est indigne d'un sorcier de votre rang, voyons ! »

Lorsque Dumbledore fut calmé, il remit tout en ordre de quelques coups de baguette, puis, soupirant, il réactiva les protections entourant Privet Drive : il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait faire et ne voulait pas que le ministère ou Voldemort soupçonnent quoi que ce soit. Avant de prendre la moindre décision, il voulait comprendre.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ce ne fut que vers midi, que le survivant reprit conscience. La première chose qu'il perçut fut une douleur diffuse qui ressemblait plus à une gêne persistante ou à un profond malaise qu'à une véritable souffrance. Il se dit que la mort était loin d'être aussi agréable que ce que l'on lui avait vanté et soupira, avant de se figer. La certitude qu'il était toujours vivant l'envahit et, pour s'en assurer, il ouvrit les yeux. Cette opération lui demanda énormément d'énergie et de concentration car ses paupières semblaient faites de plomb. Ses yeux se posèrent sur un plafond blanc qu'il connaissait par cœur : l'infirmerie. Des larmes silencieuses se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. Pourquoi ne l'avait-on pas laissé mourir ? Il était fatigué de vivre, si fatigué… Fatigué de se battre, fatigué de voir les autres mourir… Epuisé. I voulait se reposer… Il eut un petit sanglot étouffé mais ce son, pourtant léger, suffit à attirer sur lui l'attention des deux hommes qui le veillaient. Il avait tant désiré être englouti par le vide… S'y perdre à jamais… Le vide l'aurait accueilli les bras ouverts, le vide l'aurait aimé, chéri… Le vide aurait pu être sa famille. Dumbledore se pencha vers l'adolescent et lui dit d'une voix douce :

« Harry, tout va bien. Tu es à Poudlard. »

Le garçon sentit de nouvelles larmes affluer vers ses yeux, mais il les retint. Non, tout n'allait pas 'bien'. Il était toujours vivant et il voulait être mort. Le vide… Mais cela, il ne pouvait pas l'avouer au directeur, alors il se contenta d'un hochement de tête pour prouver qu'il avait entendu.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » s'inquiéta le directeur.

Cette fois, Harry ne put retenir de nouvelles larmes, au grand désarroi de Dumbledore. Snape, qui avait observé la scène depuis sa chaise, leva les yeux au ciel devant l'expression d'incompréhension de son aîné et se décida à intervenir, avant que Potter ne s'effondre totalement. Prenant sa plus belle voix froide, il s'adressa à son élève :

« Potter, vous devez boire ceci. »

Ce disant, il pressait un flacon contenant un liquidé verdâtre contre les lèvres du Survivant. Comme celui-ci s'étouffait à moitié en essayant de déglutir, Snape fut obligé de le soutenir, ce qu'il fit avec une certaine brutalité, pour l'aider à terminer sa potion. Dès qu'il fut à nouveau appuyé contre l'oreiller, Harry Potter plongea dans un sommeil profond. Dumbledore avait, quant à lui, observé la scène, un profond pli marquant son front.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Lorsque Dumbledore lui avait fait par de la surprenante nouvelle, Severus Snape n'en avait pas cru ses oreilles. Potter, se suicider ? Quelle … Jamais il n'aurait pensé que le gryffondor puisse tenter pareille chose. Cela correspondait si peu à l'idée qu'il s'était faite de lui… a moins… A moins, évidemment, qu'il n'y ait une explication plus simple et logique à tout cela. Cette idée lui fit adopter un rictus méprisant. Oui, c'était l'hypothèse la plus probable. Franchement, jusqu'où irait ce garçon pour attirer sur lui l'attention ?

OoOoOoOoOo

**Note de l'auteur : **j'ai reposté les deux premiers chapitres de cette fic il y a une heure environ et j'ai déjà plus d'une centaines de «hits » et 3 reviews… Merci beaucoup, c'est merveilleux !!!

Comme vous l'avez peut-être remarqué avec ce chapitre, je vais essayer de regrouper certains chapitres afin qu'ils soient plus long 500 mots, c'est vraiment très peu et j 'ajoute et je modifie régulièrement des détails… Prenez la peine de lire, parce que je prévois pas mal de changement par rapport à l'histoire de départ…

Je vois avec plaisir que vous en m'avez pas oubliée et que vous n'avez pas oublié cette fic, malgré mon silence ces derniers mois. C'est simple… Je suis la plus grande fan de ceux qui me lisent :D

Je sais qu'il est interdit de répondre aux reviews, en principe, mais je vais le faire pour ceux qui n'ont pas posté leur message en étant connecté au site, ou qui ne sont pas inscrits je sais, c'est pas bien

Une petite review :D

Lyly : merci

Aiedail : en effet, je ne pense pas que tu m'aies laissé de message lors de la précédente version. Je suis toutefois contente d'apprendre que non seulement tu la lisais mais, qu'en plus tu l'aimais assez pour venir lire cette version. En plus de tout ça, tu remarques les différences que j'apporte à l'histoire.. Ca me fait vraiment très plaisir !… Si tu veux, je te donnerai Fudge, mais pas maintenant, plus tard, à la fin de l'histoire, j'en ai encore besoin, moi, de mon ministre préféré !!!

Lilou : en effet, j'ai repris l'écriture… avec un peu de chance, peut-être que je vais poursuivre Acide Sulfurique et une autre de mes fics, en plus de réécrire celle-ci, nous verrons :D

Touraz : j'espère que tu ne sera pas déçu, si tu as aimé la première version


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3 : L'idée**

Quelques heures avaient passé… Lentement, très lentement, pour tous ceux qui attendaient le réveil du Garçon qui avait survécu. Le temps semblait vouloir suspendre son cours… et quand bien même Severus Snape avait assuré que le jeune homme se réveillerait, Albus Dumbledore semblait rongé par cette attente et le doute. Et si… Et si… Tant de choses étaient possibles. Et cette chute dans l'escalier mettait le directeur mal à l'aise... Les Dursley, cependant, avaient été absent. Il ne pouvait les incriminer… Il devait donc accepter ce que lui révélait la lettre de Harry : il avait voulu en finir.

Le Survivant avait eu beau se réveiller une fois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre le pire. Certaines blessures étaient des bombes à retardement… Et puis… Les blessures psychologiques étaient bien pires encore.

Lorsque Harry se réveilla, il avait perdu le souvenir de son réveil précédent. Il se sentait étrangement bien… désagréablement bien. Ce qui était anormal… Il se souvenait son bonheur… et la douleur qui avait suivi. Que s'était-il passé ? La sensation qui l'envahissait était à la fois dérangeante et horrible. Il n'était pas dans cette douce chaleur et ce bonheur qui lui avaient été promis… Il n'était pas dans le vide. Il sentait le lit, sous son dos, sentait l'odeur si caractéristique de l'infirmerie de Poudlard…

Il entendit un bruissement de tissus à ses côtés et comprit qu'il ne servait plus à rien de feindre le sommeil. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il fit la dernière des choses dont il avait envie : il ouvrit les yeux. Pas de vide, décidemment... A sa gauche se trouvait Dumbledore qui le contemplait avec, au fond des yeux, une lueur qui semblait refléter un sentiment inhabituel : déception ? inquiétude ? reproche ? tristesse ? Incompréhension ? Harry n'aurait pu le dire et il détourna le regard pour échapper au malaise grandissant qui l'envahissait. De l'autre côté du lit, la vision qui l'accueillit lui donna l'irrépressible envie de fermer les yeux. Il devait être maudit, se dit-il. Que faisait Snape ici ? L'homme était, comme d'habitude, vêtu de noir et, assis sur une chaise, un livre à la main, il fixait l'adolescent d'un regard insondable. Dumbledore sortit Harry de sa contemplation horrifiée en lui posant une question :

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

Détournant les yeux de Snape, Harry sembla éprouver pour le plafond une soudaine fascination.

« Je vais bien, » répondit-il, d'un ton morne.

« Harry, je t'en prie, dis-moi la vérité, » lui demanda Dumbledore.

« Je vous dis la vérité, » commença Harry, mais il fut coupé par la voix dégoulinante de sarcasme de Snape.

« Vous êtes encore plus stupide et orgueilleux que tout ce que j'avais soupçonné, Potter. Refuser l'aide que vous propose le directeur… »

« Je ne suis pas… »

Snape fut une fois de plus plus rapide.

« Si vous allez bien, Potter, moi, je suis votre nourrice. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester, puis la referma et conserva un silence obstiné.

« Un vrai gamin », ajouta le professeur de potions, mais Harry se contenta de serre les poings, feignant de ne rien avoir entendu.

« Séverus, » murmura en un reproche Dumbledore. « Harry, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça… »

Le jeune homme détourna le regard et ne sortit pas de son mutisme. Il entendit le directeur s'asseoir sur une chaise et soupirer avant de reprendre la parole.

« Très bien, si tu ne veux ou ne peux pas m'en parler, je le comprends. Ta lettre m'a expliqué certaines choses… »

Une panique sans nom envahit Harry tandis qu'il essayait de se relever.

« Non, je ne veux pas. Rendez-la moi ! Vous ne pouviez pas la lire ! »

« Il ets trop tard, Harry… Que voudrais-tu en faire ? »

« La détruire, » répondit Harry en tremblant d'épuisement et de fureur.

Dumbledore le contempla un moment avant de secouer la tête.

« C'est une mauvaise idée, mon garçon… »

« Je ne veux pas que vous la conserviez ! »

Snape émit un petit renifflement méprisant.

« Je ne pense pas que vous ayez le droit de vous y opposer, Potter. »

Dumbledore n'avait pas détourné le regard du visage de son élève.

« Je te promets de ne plus y toucher, Harry, mais je vais la conserver. Elle pourra peut-être t'être utile un jour ou l'autre. »

Epuisé, Harry se laissa retomber sur ses oreillers et ferma les yeux. Il aurait voulu protester une nouvelle fois, mais il n'en avait pas la force.

« Si cela se trouve, tout n'est que mensonge, » se moqua Snape. « Après tout, Potter, vous deviez bien savoir que Dumbledore viendrait vous sauver. Peut-être même espériez-vous avoir une occasion supplémentaire de faire la une des journaux : « Le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu tente de se sui… »

« Taisez-vous ! Taisez-vous ! » murmura Harry, d'un ton extrêmement las. « Vous ne savez rien ! Vous ne me connaissez pas ! »

« Vous êtes bien comme… »

« Je ne suis PAS mon père, » protesta le garçon, avec un regain d'énergie. « Je n'ai pas choisi de naître, je n'ai pas choisi d'être sorcier, je n'ai pas choisi cette prophétie. » (Harry éclata en sanglots) « Je ne veux pas être Harry Potter, vous entendez ? Je ne veux pas… Le vide… Je voulais juste sentir le vide… »

Le reste se perdit dans ses sanglots. Lorsqu'un bras réconfortant entoura ses épaules, Harry enfouit son visage contre la robe de Dumbledore, se moquant de la barbe qui lui piquait le visage. Peu à peu, il se calma et se détacha du vieil homme, se rappelant qu'il lui en voulait également : s'il était toujours vivant et si Sirius était mort, c'était à cause de lui. Il ferma les yeux et s'enfonça dans ses oreillers, voulant oublier tout ce qui l'entourait.

Pendant ce temps, Snape remuait nerveusement sur sa chaise, assez mal à l'aise devant la réaction de l'adolescent et Dumbledore se caressait la barbe tout en réfléchissant.

« Très bien, décida le directeur, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer le décès de Harry Potter. »

En entendant ces mots, Harry avala sa salive de travers et s'étouffa. Lorsque sa crise de toux fut terminée, il jeta un regard incrédule à Dumbledore.

« Je… J'ai mal entendu… »

« Je t'assure que tu as bien entendu, Harry. Tu viens de mourir ! »

L'adolescent se pinça, geste assez stupide et douloureux, mais qui eut l'effet de le persuader de la folie de son directeur. Séverus Snape, quant à lui, aurait bien imité son élève mais se contenta de fixer le directeur d'un air interrogatif.

« Il va d'ailleurs falloir prévenir le monde sorcier d'ici peu… Une telle tragédie ! »

Dumbledore secouait la tête d'un air désolé, air qui était démentit par la lueur inquiétante de folie qui dansait dans ses prunelles. D'un geste, il fit apparaître sur un lit voisin un corps que Harry contempla, bouche bée

« Mais… Mais c'est moi ! »

Dumbledore se tourna vers lui en faisant un signe de tête négatif.

« Mais non, enfin ! Ce jeune homme est Harry Potter. Il vient de mourir des suites d'une commotion cérébrale après une chute… Le pauvre ! »

Séverus Snape contemplait le vieux sorcier , se demandant si celui-ci n'était pas malade, tandis que Harry contemplait le cadavre de son clone, sous le choc. Il faut bien avouer que l'on ne voit pas tous les jours son propre corps décédé… le professeur de potions sortit enfin de sa stupéfaction et demanda :

« Albus ? Pourriez-vous nos expliquer ce que vous faites ? »

Dumbledore reprit son sérieux et s'assit. Il contempla son élève et son professeur pendant quelques minutes, l'air songeur, avant d'expliquer :

« C'est très simple, Séverus. A partir de cet instant, aux yeux de la communauté magique, Harry Potter est mort. »

Jetant un coup d'œil à Harry, il poursuivit :

« J'ai pris cette décision pour plusieurs raisons, l'une d'elle étant de te permettre de connaître une autre vie, Harry. Bien entendu, la prophétie ne disparaît pas mais tu vas pouvoir vivre sous une autre identité… »

Voyant que Séverus s'apprêtait à faire un commentaire, le vieux sorcier poursuivit rapidement ;

« Mais ce n'est pas le seul avantage : Voldemort va te croire mort. Il va cesser de chercher à te tuer et tu n'auras pas à te soucier de lui, du moins, pour un moment… Je veux que tu connaisses une vie normale, Harry, et c'est la meilleure solution que j'aie à t'offrir. Tant pis pour le reste de la communauté magique… Qu'ils apprennent à ne pas toujours s'appuyer sur un adolescent ! A toi de choisir : acceptes-tu ou non de te faire passer pour quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Le regard de Dumbledore était fixé sur les prunelles émeraude de son élève et suivait le combat intérieur que menait celui-ci.

« En échange, » ajouta le directeur, « je veux ta promesse que tu n'attenteras plus à ta vie. Je te laisse quelques minutes pour réfléchir et prendre ta décision. Séverus, « dit-il en se tournant vers l'adulte, » il y a quelques détails qu'il nous faut régler. »

Le vieil homme sortit, suivi de près par Snape qui jeta un dernier regard noir au Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu-Pour-Lui-Pourrir-La-Vie, regard que celui-ci ne se priva pas de lui rendre, avant de quitter la pièce.

Harry Potter se retrouva seul dans la pièce et se mit à réfléchir à la proposition du sorcier tandis que, dans le couloir, Severus Snape exprimait à voix haute tout ce qu'il avait dû garder pour lui les minutes précédentes. Le Vide… Le vide, le vide, le vide… Il occupait toutes ses pensées. Il l'attirait toujours autant… Mais il y avait à présent aussi la douleur, cette douleur qui se lovait dans tout son corps, dans le moindre de ses coups et le rappelait à la réalité.

« Albus, vous ne devriez pas céder au moindre caprice de ce gosse ! je sais que vous tenez à lui, même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi, et je connais la prophétie, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour privilégier ainsi un élève. »

Dumbledore écouta calmement le professeur et attendit qu'il ait terminé pour lui expliquer son point de vue.

« Severus, je sais que vous n'aimez pas Harry »

Devant l'ébauche de protestation de son interlocuteur, il se contenta de le faire taire d'un signe de la amin.

« Je ne peux pas vous obliger à changer d'avis et je n'essaierai pas (nda : Ouh ! le menteur !). Mais je suis certain que vous comprenez qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un simple caprice d'adolescent : on ne tente pas de mettre fin à ces jours pour si peu et vous le savez. Je veux offrir à Harry une chance d'être heureux, ce qui, jusqu'à présent, ne lui est pas vraiment arrivé. »

Dumbledore ignora la mine douteuse de Snape et poursuivit :

« C'est pourquoi je voudrais votre promesse que, si Harry accepte ma proposition, vous m'aiderez à lui donner cette chance. »

Séverus Snape eut un rictus :

« Je ne vois pas en quoi je peux vous être utile… »

Devant le regard de reproche du directeur, il ajouta, à contre-cœur :

« Mais vous avez ma parole »

°°°°°

Lorsque les deux sorciers poussèrent la porte de l'infirmerie, Harry les attendait.

« As-tu pris une décision , Harry ? » demanda Dumbledore.

« J'ai quelques questions, auparavant. »

D'un hochement de tête, le sorcier encouragea l'adolescent à poursuivre.

« Qui sera au courant de ma véritable identité ? »

Le directeur sourit en répondant que seul lui et Séverus seraient au courant.

« Et Ron et Hermione ? Et Rémus ? La famille Weasley ? »

L'expression de Dumbledore s'attrista quelque peu et il répondit :

« Ils ne doivent pas être au courant, Harry. Plus de gens seront au courant, plus les chances que Voldemort apprenne la vérité augmentent. Tu seras d'ailleurs reparti une nouvelle fois et peut-être iras-tu dans une autre maison que gryffondor. »

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Ils vont me croire mort… »

« Je suis désolé, mais nous ne pouvons pas faire autrement. »

L'adolescent ferma un instant les yeux, avant de poser une nouvelle question.

« Voldemort… Comment comptez-vous l'empêcher de se rendre compte que je suis vivant ? Le lien entre nous n'est pas brisé ! »

« J'ai fait des recherches ces derniers mois pour régler ce problème et je pense avoir trouvé une solution. Tu auras toujours des visions, mais il ne sentira pas ta présence. As-tu d'autres questions ? »

« Oui ! Sous quelle identité vais-je vivre ? »

A ces mots, Dumbledore sourit malicieusement.

« Tu ne le sauras que si tu acceptes ! »

Harry soupira, frustré, mais ne tenta pas d'en savoir plus : il savait que ce serait inutile. La vraie question était : faisait-il encore confiance à Dumbledore ? Prenant une profonde inspiration, il annonça :

« Très bien, j'accepte ! »

« Merveilleux, Harry, merveilleux ! A présent, occupons-nous de ta nouvelle apparence ! »

Dumbledore marmonna quelque chose en agitant sa baguette et une lumière orangée entoura l'adolescent. Lorsqu'elle eut disparu, Snape pâlit brusquement et supplia :

« Pas ça, Albus, tout, mais pas ça… »

°oOo°oOo°oOo°

nyo : et voui, je suis de retour

adenoide : la première version est toujours sur ce site, rassure-toi…

nepheria : contente que ça te plaise

lyly : voilà, voilà…

lilou : il y a déjà eu quelques changements, en effet… mais les plus grands restent à venir… Bisous

**S'il vous plait… que ceux qui ont un compte l'utilisent pour m'envoyer des reviews… c'est plus simple pour moi, vu que les réponses dans les chapitres sont interdites, paraît-il **


	5. Chapter 5

**NDA : **et oui, enfin le chapitre suivant. Mon retard est impardonnable… Pour me motiver, je recherche un ou des correcteurs/trices. Une orthographe impeccable est exigée… une adresse msn est préférable, pour pouvoir me botter le cul quand je n'écris pas assez vite :D et puis, de la patience et de l'imagination, pour que je puisse discuter avec lui/elle/eux de la suite de la fic :D

**Chapitre 4 : Le Fils**

On l'avait oubliée… comme un vieux sac de pommes de terre… comme une chaussette sale ! Comment était-ce possible ? Comment son maître avait-il pu s'en aller en la laissant derrière lui, comme s'il n'avait pas besoin d'elle… Et le vieux sorcier qui était passé ensuite n'avait même pas fait attention à elle. Pourtant, elle était certaine qu'il était assez puissant pour voir à travers les capes d'invisibilité. Lorsqu'elle reverrait son maître, elle lui apprendrait à la traiter ainsi ! Il le payerait ! Soit, mettre une cape d'invisibilité sur sa cage était une bonne idée pour la protéger des Dursley, tant qu'elle ne faisait aucun bruit, soit, son maître avait semblé très étrange ces derniers jours… mais ce n'étaient pas des excuses valables ! Quelqu'un aurait pu penser elle, non ? En plus elle n'avait presque plus d'eau… Hedwige, dans sa cage, poussa un hululement indigné.

OOOOO

Snape avait pâli en le voyait… Plus que tout, ce fut ce détail qui fit se glisser en Harry un effroi insidieux : mais à quoi pouvait-il donc ressembler pour que son apparence puisse faire pâlir un professeur acariâtre dont la blancheur de la peau aurait fait mourir d'envie un vampire ? Plongé dans ces réflexions et ses suppositions, Harry ne suivit que d'une oreille la conversation des deux adultes. Le « tout mais pas ça » presque suppliant de Snape n'avait pas semblé émouvoir le professeur outre mesure, faisant même naître dans le bleu de ses yeux de nouvelles étincelles malicieuses. Plus que jamais, il ressemblait à un enfant devant un magasin de bonbon. Il devait être le seul être humain à trouver l'air furieux du professeur de potion amusant.

« Voyons, mon ami, répondit-il, tout en semblant s'amuser comme un fou, vous en conviendrez avec moi, c'est la meilleure solution ! »

Snape ne semblait pas prêt à baisser si rapidement les bras

Et regardait Harry comme s'il se trouvait face à un nouveau Voldemort. A cette idée, le sang de Harry se glaça dans ses veines.

« Vous ne pouvez pas me demander cela, Albus ! C'est au dessus de mes forces ! »

« J'ai toujours pensé que vous vous sous-estimiez, Séverus. Je suis convaincu que vous en êtes capable , sans quoi jamais je ne vous l'aurais demandé ! »

°oO Non…. Non ! Je ne veux pas ressembler à Voldemort ! Et puis, le syeux rouges, c'est horrible Oo° pensait Harry, paniqué.

« Et moi, j'ai toujours pensé que vous aviez une trop grande confiance en la nature humaine, Albus… Pourquoi ne demandez-vous pas l'aide de quelqu'un d'autre ? Vous savez comment votre plan va se terminer : je vais tuer Potter et puis on m'enverra tailler la conversation avec les détraqueurs à Azkaban… C'est une très mauvaise idée. »

« Mon ami, il n'y a plus de détraqueurs à Azkaban, vous le savez aussi bien que moi. »

Et c'était vrai… depuis la fuite des mangemorts enfermés dans la prison, les détraqueurs avaient rejoints le Seigneur des Ténèbres. La nouvelle avait été cachée tant bien que mal au public par le ministre, malgré l'avis contraire d'Albus.

Les mots « je vais tuer Potter » réussirent à tirer le jeune homme en question de sa rêverie. Quoi de mieux qu'une menace de mort faite par un mangemort espion du directeur et qui le haïssait pour attirer son attention ?

« Professeurs », tenta Harry, mais il fut ignoré par les deux hommes.

« C'est vous qui êtes le mieux placé, Séverus… »

Harry commençait sérieusement à remettre en question la santé mentale du directeur. Non pas qu'il ne pense pas que Snape était tout aussi atteint, mais c'était un fait établi depuis bien longtemps, du moins, dans sa tête. Il tenta une nouvelle fois d'intervenir dans la conversation, le regrettant presque immédiatement face au regard noir que lui lança le maître des potions, car, cette fois, sa voix, faible mais plus assurée, réussit à attirer l'attention.

« Pour votre propre bien, Potter, je vous conseille de vous taire. »

Harry se préparait à répondre à son professeur préféré sur le même ton, mais il fut sauvé d'une tentative ridicule d'être sarcastique par un sourire du directeur. Les yeux brillant de malice, celui-ci tendit au jeune homme un miroir qu'il venait de créer à partir d'un des poils de sa barbe. Harry hésita un moment, puis tendit la main et, prenant une profonde inspiration, il plongea son regard dans la glace. La première chose qu'il nota fut que ses yeux n'étaient pas rouges. Merci Merlin ! Pas de narines de serpent, non plus, ni d'écailles… On ne sait jamais…. Non, juste un adolescent normal, un peu pâlot, avec de grandes cernes sous les yeux. Une chevelure sombre et ondulée, dont l'extrémité venait caresser ses épaules, des yeux… couleur ambre, avec des paillettes d'or, bordés de longs cils fournis et surmonté de sourcils fins… un regard trop féminin à son goût. Le reste de ses traits était fin, mais sa mâchoire carrée et son menton volontaires, assombri par l'ombre d'une barbe de deux jours, le sauvaient d'avoir l'air androgyne. Soudain, son regard nota un détail étrange. Soulevant ses cheveux, il le vérifia, et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres : plus de cicatrice ! Passant un doigt incrédule sur mon front, il eut la déception de découvrir qu'on pouvait toujours en sentir le tracé.

« Elle est toujours là, Harry. Je l'ai simplement dissimulée. »

Harry hocha la tête, pensant déjà à autre chose. Au moment où il avait souri, il avait eu l'impression de ressembler à quelqu'un de sa connaissance, mais il ne pouvait dire qui… Ce front haut, ces pommettes, ces lèvres, les arcades des sourcils qui semblaient vouloir s'envoler… Mais qui donc ?

Avec un froncement de sourcil, il reprit son inspection. Son nez était banal, pas tout à fait droit de profil, une petite bosse le cassant, un peu long, peut-être, mais rien de gênant. En un mot, rien d'exceptionnel. Passant une main sur ses joues et son menton, il sentit les picotements de sa barbe naissante et se demanda vaguement s'il n'adopterait pas un style « je ne me suis pas rasé depuis trois jours »… Ca pouvait être sexy et ce serait si éloigné de l'image de Harry Potter que nul ne ferait le rapprochement. Il verrait cela plus tard… Cela risquait de ne pas bien aller à son teint pâle… il doutait que le soleil puisse venir à bout de celui-ci. Ce fut ce détail qui le mit sur la voie et il se lança un regard horrifié. Non, non, non, non, non, non…. Des lèvres fines, un peu sévères, des cheveux noirs, ces pommettes hautes et ce teint pâle ? Snape ???? Levant un regard désespéré vers le directeur, il souffla :

« Dites-moi que je me trompe ! »

OOOOO

Draco Malfoy était couché nonchalamment sur son lit en cette fin d'après-midi. Il faisait horriblement chaud dehors et il avait attrapé un coup de soleil sur le bout de son nez, à son grand déplaisir. Il y avait bien entendu remédié en appliquant une potion sur l'appendice touché, mais les picotements provoqués étaient déplaisants. Sur sa table de nuit se trouvait une lettre envoyée par son père. Il le rassurait sur sa bonne santé. Même en fuite, son argent parvenait à lui procurer tout le confort dont il avait besoin. Et, à mots cachés, il lui parlait de sa future initiation. Draco était assez déçu de savoir qu'il ne pourrait porter la Marque des Ténèbres avant au moins deux ans, le temps qu'il termine son éducation à Poudlard, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait accepté, vu ses grandes qualités que lui avait vantées son père, de l'inclure parmi ses serviteurs avant qu'il ait atteint sa majorité.

OOOOO

Dumbledore le contemplait toujours avec cet horrible sourire de grand-père illuminé.

« Mais tu ne te trompes pas, Harry, il me semble. Te voilà bien devenu le fils de Séverus. N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? »

Harry fixait le professeur avec un air de totale incrédulité.

« Dites-moi que c'est une plaisanterie… »

« Ai-je une tête à plaisanter, Harry ? »

L'adolescent jeta un regard éloquent au directeur qui étouffa un petit rire. Aucune erreur, Dumbledore était bel et bien devenu fou. Etait-il vraiment utile qu'il réponde à cette dernière question ?

« Vous ne pouvez pas sincèrement envisager une telle chose, professeur, » se désespéra l'élève.

« Et pourquoi ? »

Pendant tout ce temps, Snape était plongé dans des réfléxions bien peu agréable… enfin, peu agréables pour Dumbledore et Harry qu'il était en train de réduire en poussière utilisable dans ses potions. La réaction de Potter ne l'étonnait pas, étant assez proche de la sienne, sauf que lui, évidemment, il n'avait pas ce regard de chien perdu qui suppliait le directeur. Il avait plus de classe que cela. Il se demanda vaguement si le dégoût évident de l'élève pour la situation dans laquelle les avait plongé le directeur n'était pas une insulte indirecte à son honneur…

« Vous savez bien que Sn… le professeur Snape et moi, nous nous haïssons ! »

« Voyons, voyons… N'exagérons rien ! Vous avez du mal à vous entendre, tout au plus et ce sera là l'occasion de mettre vos différents de côtés et de vous découvrir l'un l'autre. Je suis convaincu que vous y parviendrez, je vous fait pleinement confiance. »

Voyant que l'adolescent ne répondait rien , certainement trop horrifié, Albus se tourna vers le professeur.

« Il nous reste quelques détails à régler. Comment pensez-vous que Voldemort prendra la nouvelle de l'existence de votre fils ? »

Snape sortit de ses rêves de torture et ne retint qu'à grande peine une grimace. Il savait déjà que Dumbledore ne changerait pas d'avis... Hélas.

« Il va être furieux que je lui ai caché une telle chose : il va me falloir une très bonne explication ! »

« J'ai pensé que vous pourriez avoir eu un énorme différent et que vous l'auriez envoyé étudier à l'étranger pour ne plus avoir à le revoir. Cela expliquerait votre animosité réciproque ! »

« Mmmmmh !, réfléchit Snape à voix haute, je pourrais dire que mon idiot de fils ne partage pas mes idéaux quant à la pureté de la race sorcière… Et pour expliquer son retour, je dirais qu'un vieux loufoque s'est mis en tête de nous réconcilier… »

« Excellent, Séverus, excellent, » répondit Dumbledore qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde se soucier du fait que son « ami » l'ait traité de vieux loufoque ou qu'il ait qualifié Harry d'idiot. « Je m'aperçois avec soulagement que vos capacités de raisonnement ont survécu au choc que vous a infligé la nouvelle apparence de ce cher Harry. »

Le jeune homme, lui, semblait avoir bien plus de mal à se faire à sa nouvelle situation : être le fils de Snape pendant une durée indéterminée, le directeur aurait-il pu imaginer pire torture ? Dumbledore, de son côté, continua son bavardage. Il jeta divers sorts aux deux sorcier pour s'assurer que la vérité ne serait pas découverte. Certains avaient pour but de cacher la véritable identité de Harry aux appareils magiques, d'autres de changer sa voix, d'autres encore empêchant les deux sorciers de s'appeler par leur nom réel ou de révéler la vérité à qui que ce soit. Une petite demi-heure plus tard, tout fut terminé et le directeur se tourna vers ses deux compagnons silencieux en souriant :

« A présent que ces détails de moindre importance sont réglés, passons au plus important ! Séverus, comment se prénomme votre fils ? »

Le professeur fixa son aîné d'un regard plein de ressentiment tandis que Harry tentait, malgré la fatigue qui l'envahissait, de faire entendre au directeur qu'il voulait choisir lui-même son prénom.

« Que diriez-vous d'Imbécilius ? » proposa Snape d'un ton aigre, ce qui fit glisser Dumbledore alors que Harry, essayait d'exprimer , d'une voix pâteuse, son désaccord.

« Séverus, soyez sérieux, voyons ! » répondit le vieux sorcier en riant, comme si tout cela n'était qu'une plaisanterie amusante.

Le sorcier en question marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à un 'Je l'étais' mais finit par faire une nouvelle proposition, de mauvais gré.

« Nathan. »

Dumbledore se tourna vers Harry dont le spaupières, lourdes de sommeil, papillonnèrent, avant qu'il ne succombe aux charmes de Morphée.

« Voilà une affaire rondement menée, » se félicita le vieux sorcier, ignorant totalement Snape qui le fusillait du regard.

Jetant un regard à Harry, le directeur s'assit à quelques mètres de lui et indiqua du regard au professeur de faire de même. Ils avaient encore tant de détails à régler. Pour plus de sécurité, il jeta un sortilège de silence afin d'être certain que leur conversation ne serait pas entendue par le jeune homme.

« Albus… Vous savez très bien que c'est une idée totalement folle que vous avez eue là… Jamais cela ne marchera. Potter et moi allons nous entretuer. Nos caractères ne sont pas compatibles, pas du tout. »

Le directeur allait protester, mais Snape ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Et même en admettant que nous finissions par arriver à nous supporter… Voldemort ne croira pas une seconde en la mort de Harry Potter, vous le savez. Il sentira le lien qui le lie à celui-ci. Cette nouvelle apparence ne change rien à cela… Il fera le lien entre Potter et ce fils qui me tombe du ciel. »

Albus Dumbledore hocha la tête, avant de répondre :

« Je suis en train de tenter de régler ce problème… Je crois avoir trouvé une amulette qui pourrait atténuer le lien, voire l'annuler. Cela fait presque deux ans que je cherche une solution, pour le bien de Harry… D'ici une semaine, ce devrait être prêt… D'ici là… D'ici là, Voldemort reste humain, et les humains ont la faiblesse de vouloir croire ce qui les arrange. »

Snape eut un haussement de sourcil sceptique, mais ne fit aucun commentaire, et il se mit à élaborer avec Dumbledore le mensonge qu'il servirait à Voldemort.

OOOOO

La pièce, immense, était lugubre et froide. Sur un trône de pierre qui semblait jaillir du mur contre lequel il était appuyé, se tenait une silhouette noire dont seuls les yeux, rouge sang, étaient visibles dans la pénombre. Séverus Snape s'approcha d'elle, d'un pas égal, s'efforçant à rester impassible. Aucun sentiment ne devait filtrer. On aurait pu supposer qu'il en avait l'habitude des dissimulations, vu le nombre d'années durant lesquelles il avait été espion, mais aujourd'hui, il trouvait cela particulièrement difficile. Comment pouvait-il ne laisser filtrer aucun sentiment alors qu'il allait devoir faire avaler un mensonge énorme à Voldemort. Non, en fait deux mensonges… Encore plus, en voyant combien ces mensonges l'affectaient lui-même ? Il réprima tant bien que mal une trace de la colère qu'il ressentait pour le directeur des Poudlard et son idée loufoque.

« Séverus Snape. Puis-je savoir ce qui amène ici l'un de mes plus fidèles disciples ? »

Le professeur de potions se mit à genou devant Voldemort et baisa le bas de sa robe avec révérence.

« J'ai d'importantes nouvelles, maître. »

« Parle, » ordonna la voix grave et sifflante, d'un ton impérieux.

« Harry Potter est gravement blessé. Il se trouve à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres eut un léger sursaut et ses yeux se plissèrent ? Plaisir ? Colère ? se demanda Snape avec inquiétude.

« Quelle est la gravité de ses blessures ? »

« Il est en danger de mort, maître. »

En entendant ces mots, Voldemort sembla jubiler.

« Réellement ? Quelles sont les chances qu'il se remette ? »

« Puisque je suis chargé de le soigner, je dirais qu'elles sont nulles, maître ! » répondit d'un ton prudent le professeur

Voldemort éclata de rire.

« Séverus, Séverus ! J'adore ton esprit… tellement serpentard ! Va et assure-toi qu'il ne survivra pas ! »

Mais le professeur de potions ne quitta pas sa position agenouillée devant le monstre et celui-ci s'en irrita.

« Que se passe-t-il, Séverus ? »

« J'ai une autre nouvelle à vous transmettre, maître. »

« Je l'espère bonne… »

« Dumbledore m'a obligé à faire venir mon fils à Poudlard. Il veut nous réconcilier. »

Voldemort fronça les sourcils, irrité.

« J'ignorais que tu avais un fils. » »

« J'avoue que c'est un tel sujet de honte pour moi que je n'ai pas osé vous en parler. »

« Et pourquoi aurais-tu honte d'avoir une descendance, si ton fils est de sang-pur? »

Snape se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de poursuivre.

« Il y a seize ans, j'ai rencontré une jeune fille de sang pur et nous avons eu un fils. Mais j'ai découvert peu après qu'elle m'avait menti et que son grand-père était un moldu. Je l'ai aussitôt quitté. Je n'ai plus entendu parler d'elle jusqu'à dernièrement. Elle est décédée et Dumbledore s'est mis en tête de nous réconcilier, mon fils et moi. »

Séverus attendit avec anxiété la réaction de son maître. Celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre.

« Endoloris ! »

Le professeur de potions s'écroula sur le sol, agité de spasmes. Lorsque le sort fut le levé, il eut tout le mal du monde à se relever et à s'agenouiller à nouveau devant Voldemort.

« Cela t'apprendra à faire preuve de plus de discernement quant au choix de tes relations, Séverus. Tu déshonore les rangs de mes fidèles. Si cet enfant n'était pas sous la surveillance de ce vieux fou, je t'ordonnerais de le tuer directement. Mais cela est hélas impossible. Je compte sur toi pour feindre l'affection envers lui, afin de tromper Dumbledore. Je sais qu'il te sera difficile de vaincre ta répulsion naturelle envers lui, mais je compte sur toi. »

« Très bien, maître, » acquiesça Séverus.

« Tu peux t'en aller. Après tout, je ne voudrais pas que ce cher Dumbledore se doute de quoi que ce soit. »

Séverus se leva et sortit de la pièce. Alors qu'il allait passer la porte, la voix de Voldemort le retint.

« Oh, Séverus, j'allais oublier… Endoloris ! Ne me cache plus rien à l'avenir. J'ai horreur des cachotteries. »

°°°°°°


	6. Chapter 6

**NdA **: enfin le chapitre suivant… Vous remarquerez qu'il est assez… long, par rapport à ce que je produis d'ordinaire.

Je suis contente : je suis enfiiiiiiiiiin arrivée à l'enterrement de Harry et je vais pouvoir commencer les modifications prévues dans l'intrigue. En attendant, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Je suis toujours à la recherche d'un ou d'une beta. J'attends vos candidatures, chers lecteurs

Enfiiiiiiiiiiiiin… petit espace pub sans doute interdit par le site mais enfin… --' :

Depuis un certain temps, je fréquente le petit monde des forums rpg. Tout a commencé sur un petit forum hp sans prétention grâce à une amie que je m'étais faite sur twwo… elle me laissais des reviews et de fil en aiguille m'a entraînée dans le monde des forums. Cela fait deux ans de cela… et je suis toujours active sur le forum de mes début et surtout, il vit toujours… c'ets rare, après plus de deux ans d'existence

Depuis… je suis devenue l'une des admins du forum ô grande distinction et suite à un nettoyage de tous les membres inactifs, nous ne sommes plus que 31… TT et il y en a beaucoup qui en ce moment sont plongés dans les révisions pour le bac c'est simple… je suis la seule admin à ne pas étudier toute la journée XD Alors, évidemment… on recrute :D

Si vous n'avez jamais joué sur un rpg… c'est le moment de commencer, on vous aidera. Ne vous inquiétez pas, le minimum de ligne n'est que de trois… Un but faciel à atteindre. Si vous êtes un rpgiste d'enfer avec des messages de 100 lignes… ça sera un peu plus compliqué, mais on a quelques joueurs dignes de ce nom.

Le jeu se passe en 2100 Poudlard en 2100 : ça vous dit quelque chose, comme nom ? C'est que notre forum est célèbre **° **baf °, de nombreux postes sont libres, nous manquons de personnages dans presque toutes les maisons.

Dernier détail : l'humour est… parfois un peu étrange sur le forum. C'est ma faute -- Il vous suffira de voir le design que j'ai concocté mais que je n'aime pas trop pour situer mon état mental. Et vous me retrouverez facilement, mon pseudo est Alanthia… comme sur ce site. Bisous

http://forum. :

Aiedail : merci pour tes encouragements… et bravo pour ton discernement. Ryry avec une barbe… j'avoue que je reste perplexe, et pourtant c'est mon perso et mon idée :gla:

Adenoide :… il y a des maso partout… même dans mes fics. J'avoue que je ne sais pas trop comment prendre ta review

nanie nouche : vilain, vilain boulot qui te prend tout ton temps !

Chapitre 5 : Premières interractions 

Le soleil se levait avec difficulté de son lit de nuits et de nuages, extirpant avec peine ses rayons encore pâles de sommeil. Tout le contraire du professeur Snape qui lui était, de toute évidence, en pleine forme… ou, du moins, parfaitement réveillé et d'une humeur aussi acerbe que d'ordinaire, si ce n'était plus. Ce fut lui qui, se rendant à l'infirmerie, après, évidemment, s'être soigné lui-même –non, il ne laisserait pas Pompom le rendre prisonnier sous peine qu'il avait reçu un doloris- fit claquer la porte et réveilla ainsi Harr… Nathan.

Battant des paupières, le jeune homme poussa un petit gémissement étouffé. Il avait mal dormi, très mal… Il lui semblait avoir fait un rêve effrayant. Il préférait ne pas s'en souvenir. Il aurait voulu passer toute sa vie entre ces draps, si doux, si chauds. S'il fermait les yeux, il pouvait s'imaginer qu'il flottait dans le vide… Une voix interrompit ses rêveries. Une voix particulièrement désagréable…

« Debout, Nathan ! Peut-être penses-tu pouvoir passer ta matinée au lit ? Tu voudrais que je t'apporte ton petit déjeuner ? Un jus de citrouille et quelques toasts, peut-être ? »

Harry se raidit dans le lit. Que faisait la voix du professeur Snape dans son rêve ? Avec un mauvais pressentiment, il ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre. Il était à l'infirmerie. A Poudlard. Devant Snape. Il n'avait pas rêvé…

« Le directeur et moi avons un horaire chargé, hélas… lève-toi, Nathan. Nous n'avons aucun temps à consacrer à la paresse d'un petit héros de pacotille. »

Chaque fois que le sort jeté par Dumbledore obligeait le professeur à nommer son nouveau fils « Nathan » ou à le tutoyer, il semblait s'étrangler de dégoût. L'adolescent nota avec un détachement teinté de désespoir –comme beaucoup de ses pensées actuellement- que cette familiarité ne semblait que renforcer le mépris avec laquelle ces paroles étaient prononcées. Il était assez intéressant, voire presque amusant, de remarquer que le sorcier était tout à fait capable de laisser percer ses véritables sentiments malgré le sort lancé sur lui, transformant des mots censés exprimer une certaine entente en insulte. O joie ! Peut-être devrait-il songer à applaudir ?

Avec un soupir exaspéré, sachant d'ores et déjà qu'il était inutile de résister, il se redressa, s'asseyant sure le lit et rejetant ses couvertures, avant de pivoter avec une certaine précaution et se leva. Il remarqua alors qu'il avait gagné quelques centimètres. Il avait l'impression de voir la pièce comme s'il se trouvait sur la pointe des pieds et le haut de sa tête arrivait à présent à la hauteur de l'épaule de son professeur. Il n'était pas fort grand, mais il n'était plus un « nain » et s'en réjouissait. Il commit, hélas, l'horreur fatale de sourire légèrement et fut sévèrement réprimé.

« Je ne vois ici aucune matière à rire, P… Nathan ! Dépêche-toi, je n'ai pas toute la journée devant moi ! »

Harry détourna le regard, le posant sur la fenêtre, puis suivit son nouveau… père en traînant des pieds. Après avoir parcouru un dédale de couloirs des donjons dans un silence tendu, uniquement rompu par le bruit de leurs pas, ils parvinrent devant un tableau d'aspect lugubre représentant un serpent enroulé autour du corps sans vie d'une sirène. Le professeur marmonna quelque chose et, à la grande surprise de Nathan, la sirène lui fit sourire enjôleur, pas si morte que cela, apparemment, caressa la tête du serpent, et le tableau s'ouvrit sur les appartements du directeur des serpentards.

« Le mot de passe est 'Véritasérum'. J'ose supposer que malgré l'atrophie de ton cerveau, tu parviendras à le retenir. »

L'adolescent se contenta de serrer les dents et ne répondit pas. Il commençait réellement à se sentir fatigué. La marche qui l'avait mené là avait été assez longue et le jeune homme commençait à se sentir assez mal. Mais plutôt mourir que de l'avouer à Snape. Il n'était pas spécialement friand de ses commentaires sarcastiques, merci. Prenant appui contre le mur, il pénétra dans la pièce. Au lieu du tombeau auquel il s'attendait, il découvrit, à son grand étonnement, une pièce assez grande et chaleureuse. Dans un coin, un feu brûlait avec enthousiasme, éclairant d'une lueur chaude, le fauteuil et la table basse sui se trouvaient à proximité. C'est également là que se trouvait une grande bibliothèque qui couvrait tout un mur. Dans un autre coin de la pièce se trouvait ce qui devait servir de salle à manger. Une table, deux chaises et des couverts, assiettes et tasses.

Snape se mit à lui désigner les différentes portes et à lui expliquer où elles menaient, mais Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à le comprendre. Sa vision s'obscurcit, le monde se mit à tourner sous ses pieds et il tomba dans les pommes. Le « Paf » qui s'en suivit coupa Snape qui était en pleine dissertation sur la porte horrible –selon lui- qui menait à la chambre de Nathan et que Dumbledore avait rajouté à son appartement auparavant si parfait pour qu'il puisse l'accueillir. Ingrat comme Nathan l'était, il était certain qu'il ne réalisait pas même le dérangement que sa présence imposée lui causait. C'est à peu près à ce moment de ses récriminations que Nathan s'évanouit. En entendant le bruit de chute derrière lui, Snape se retourna pour trouver le corps inconscient de l'adolescent à un mètre de lui. Il resta là à le fixer un peu stupidement pendant quelques secondes, avant de secouer la tête avec colère, de lancer un sort de lévitation et de poser le jeune homme sur un fauteuil près du feu, les maudissant, lui et Dumbledore, pour le dérangement.

°°°°°°°°°°

Dans son bureau, Dumbledore eut un long soupir. Il y avait tant de choses à faire et, les années, semblaient peser des siècles sur ses épaules. Il était épuisé… Mais il y avait tant de choses à organiser pour le reste de la journée. L'enterrement… Il avait envoyé un hibou postal à la famille Weasley et à Hermione Granger et attendait leur réponse qui, sans doute, n'allait pas tarder. Mentir ainsi au monde entier. Cela ne le dérangeait pas trop. Mentir à cette famille, à cette jeune fille, qui étaient si proches de Harry était plus dérangeant. Sa conscience n'était pas à cent pour cent tranquille, mais l'espoir d'un avenir meilleur pour le jeune homme le poussait à poursuivre dans cette voie.

°°°°°°°°°°

Assister à son propre enterrement était une chose assez… déconcertante. Réveillé brutalement par Snape, il y avait été traîné, presque de force, par le professeur. C'était Dumbledore, croisé dans un couloir, qui lui avait expliqué qu'il était nécessaire qu'il soit vu sur le même lieu et en même temps que le cadavre supposé de Harry Potter, afin d'éloigner tout soupçon possible sur son identité. Puis le directeur, malgré son air fatigué, lui avait sourit, assez gentiment, et avait demandé au directeur des serpentards s'il lui avait déjà donné la potion.

La potion ? Quelle potion ? Albus lui avait expliqué qu'il devait prendre un calmant avant d'assister à la cérémonie, qui, sans aucun doute, serait très –trop- émouvante. Cela l'aiderait à surmonter les émotions diverses qui pourraient s'emparer de lui. Se voir enterrer n'était pas, après tout, très courant. Le directeur n'en dit rien, mais Nathan lit entre les lignes que voir les gens en deuil ne serait pas facile non plus. C'est pourquoi il prit sans rechigner la potion que lui tendait son nouveau 'père'.

Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il n'avait presque rien ressenti durant son enterrement ? Qu'il avait agi et s'était déplacé comme un automate ? Il avait vu la famille Weasley, Hermione et ses professeurs pleurer sur sa tombe et c'était à peine s'il en avait été ému. Pas de remords, de regrets ou de culpabilité. Rien de tout cela. Juste une grande fatigue et le désir qui flottait sous la surface de sa conscience d'être à la place de ce faux corps que l'on enterrait là.

°°°°°°°°°°

Snape était assis dans son salon, au coin du feu et en regardait pensivement les flammes. Il était calme, très calme. Serein. Mais pas apathique comme l'avait été Potter. Et pourtant, il avait pris la même potion que lui, se demandant s'il y avait eu une erreur dans la préparation de son stock. Mais non, rien… Son comportement était bien celui d'un homme à qui on avait administré une potion calmante, pas celui d'un automate. Et surtout, il n'aurait pas eu un petit sourire figé sur les lèvres, s'il était en train d'assister à son propre enterrement, en voyant ses plus chers amis – à défaut d'amis, Albus et Jade – pleurer sur sa tombe. Non, il n'aurait pas souri. Mais Pot… Harry l'avait fait, s'attirant les regards noirs de Ron et des jumeaux Weasley. Il commençait bien sa carrière de Snape, celui-là. Sembler heureux de la mort du héros ne lui attirerait aucune sympathie. Avec un haussement d'épaules, le professeur se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Pour lui aussi il était l'heure de dormir.

°°°°°°°°°°

Un nouveau jour se levait et avec lui, l'effet de la potion calmante des deux Snape avait disparut, laissant au professeur le loisir de retrouver toute sa colère et son humeur exécrable. Un petit massacre lui aurait fait le plus grand bien. Il y avait des jours, comme ceux-ci, où il aurait presque regretté de s'être allié avec l'Ordre du Phénix. Un autre avantage majeur du côté obscur en cette heure matinale était certainement que jamais Voldemort ne l'aurait obligé à jouer le rôle de nounou du survivant. Et il n'aurait jamais trouvé cela amusant comme Dumbledore le faisait sans aucun doute. Haha… Il était plié de rire. Et si on interrompait la plaisanterie là ? Hélas… ce n'était pas possible et il n'en avait que trop conscience.

Ce qui expliquait pourquoi il avait parcouru les couloirs de Poudlard, telle une gigantesque chauve-souris, en marmonnant dans sa barbe –inexistante- mille et unes insultes dirigées vers Dumbledore et Imbécilius adorable surnom de son fils bien-aimé avant de revenir à ses appartements, pas le moins du monde calmé ou de meilleure humeur.

Tout cela était de la faute de ces deux affreux gryffondor. Il haïssait cette maison avec une ferveur jusque là non égalée. S'il avait de la chance, il mourrait d'un avada kédavra lorsque Voldemort découvrirait la vérité. Une hypothèse plus probable était qu'il serait torturé jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. En résumé, ses chances de survies étaient des plus réduites. Et il n'écartait pas la possibilité que Nathan finisse par le tuer dans son sommeil, fatigué de le supporté ou, qu'au contraire, il soit le meurtrier et que le directeur, dans une pulsion vengeresse, ne décide de redécorer son bureau avec les restes de son cadavre et son sang. Quelle que soit l'issue de cette mascarade, il y aurait de la purée de Snape au menu et cette idée était loin d'enchanter notre professeur adoré.

A la limite, en faisant d'énormes efforts, il aurait pu supporter la situation si ce n'avait pas été Monsieur-je-m'ennuie-cette-année-et-si-on-allait-jouer-à-chat-avec-Voldy qu'il avait été forcé d'adopter. Mais le destin avait toujours été avare d'évènements positifs dans sa vie et Albus s'en était mêlé, évidemment.

Evidemment, il n'était pas assez fou pour rejeter toute la responsabilité sur Albus. En effet, si le Survivant n'avait pas décidé de se donner en spectacle, jamais une telle idée n'aurait germé dans le cerveau de Dumbledore. Tout ça parce qu'un gamin avait décidé de faire chanter le sorcier le plus puissant du siècle en agitant sous son nez une fausse menace de suicide. Il avait muselé depuis quelques heures déjà la petite voix énervante qui lui répétait dans le fond de son cerveau qu'il se trompait et qu'il le savait. Il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre des voix, la folie le menaçait suffisamment ainsi.

Seule compensation à cette situation odieusement burlesque ? Nathan avait été pris à son propre jeu et se retrouvait coincé avec pour faux géniteur son détesté professeur de potions. Il ne devait pas en être enchanté. Et évidemment, Snape ne laisserait pas passer pareille occasion de martyriser le fils de son ennemi juré. Après tout, il n'était obligé d'être civil avec le jeune homme qu'en public. Cela lui laissait plus de marge qu'il n'en fallait pour faire regretter sa tromperie au jeune homme.

°°°°°°°°°°

C'était le premier repas consistant que prenait Harry et il regrettait, à présent, de s'être éveillé affamé. Jamais il n'avait connu pareil petit déjeuner. Cela dépassait de loin l'atmosphère lugubre et tendue des déjeuners chez les Dursley lorsque Dudley était au régime et pourtant, quelques jours auparavant, Harry aurait jugé cela impossible ; Il aurait même été prêt à parier son Eclair de Feu là-dessus. Mais, de toute évidence (et il avait l'extrême malchance d'en faire l'expérience en direct), de tels moments étaient une sinécure comparés à ce à quoi il faisait face ce matin. Snape, au réveil, semblait encore plus désagréable que durant le reste de la journée, si cela était possible. Harry se demanda brièvement si cette humeur particulièrement charmante lui était spécialement réservée ou s'il elle était habituelle. Dans ce dernier cas, il n'était pas étonnant que Snape soit célibataire. Il finit par se dire que les deux éléments se renforçaient mutuellement. Soupirant, il ignora les regards noirs et méprisants ainsi que les sarcasmes de son professeur., prit son couteau et tartina un nouveau toast de confiture d'orange avant de le manger, s'imaginant être en train de mastiquer Snape. Le déjeuner s'acheva dans cette ambiance pour le moins tendue, les deux antagonistes étant de plus en plus énervés l'un par l'autre. Snape ne supportait pas le manque de réaction de l'adolescent alors que celui-ci n'en pouvait plus de retenir ses répliques face aux propos cinglants de son professeur. Le repas était terminé lorsque l'adulte finit par verser la goutte qui fit déborder le vase.

« Oh, oui… Nathan, j'ai plusieurs nouvelles pour toi. Je suis certain que tu vas les apprécier. Tout d'abord, tu seras présenté aux professeurs qui sont venus pour l'enterrement de notre petit héros et qui ont choisi de rester au château. Tu as éveillé leur curiosité, hier. Peut-être tentaient-ils de déterminer s'ils avaient affaire à un garçon ou à une fille, je n'en sais trop rien, et, à vrai dire, je m'en moque (Harry serra les poings). Toujours est-il que tu leur confirmeras l'histoire suivante : ta pauvre mère m'avait caché ne pas être de sang pur et dès que j'ai appris la vérité, je l'ai quittée. Ta mère est morte il y a peu et Dumbledore t'a fait venir ici, à ton grand déplaisir comme au mien (Snape eut un sourire cruel)… Très bien, je suppose que tu es tout de même capable d'emmagasiner ces informations… »

Harry s'apprêtait à rentrer dans sa chambre quand Snape l'arrêta :

« Je n'ai pas terminé, imbécile ! »

Harry tressaillit en entendant cette appellation qui lui rappelait les Dursley.

« Dès cet après-midi, tu étudieras les potions avec moi trois heures par jours. »

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Harry en se retournant.

« Parfaitement, je ne laisserai pas mon soi-disant fils me ridiculiser par sa nullité en potions et, vu ta nullité en la matière, sept semaines à ce régime suffiront à peine à combler tes lacunes. »

« Je me fous royalement de votre réputation, pr… père (Harry crut qu 'il allait mourir lorsque le sort l'obligea à dire cela). Il n'est pas question que je subisse vos cours en plus de votre présence ! J'en supporte déjà bien assez ! »

« P… Nathan ! Crois bien que si j'avais le choix, jamais je ne te donnerais volontairement des cours. L'idée de passer plus de temps que je ne le fais déjà en ta compagnie ne m'enchante pas le moins du monde ! De plus, si j'étais toi, je me réjouirais ! Grâce à cela, tu pourras avoir accès au cours de potion avancée et tu aura une chance de suivre ta chère formation d'auror. »

C'en fut plus que Harry ne pouvait en supporter et il se précipita dans sa chambre, faisant claquer la porte derrière lui avant de jeter un 'silencio' sur la pièce et de hurler sa frustration. Il se défoula un bon quart d'heure avant de s'écrouler sur le sol et de fixer d'un regard vide le plafond. Il n'avait qu'une envie, se débarrasser au plus vite de Snape, mais cela semblait impossible. Une grande lassitude l'envahit, il se roula en boule et se mit à pleurer. Jamais, quoi qu'il ait pu penser la veille où, dans un moment de folie il avait supposé possible de survivre à cette cohabitation, il ne pourrait supporter un tel traitement longtemps.

°°°°°°°°°°

Lorsque Harry sortit de sa chambre, quelques heures plus tard, il avait plaqué sur son visage un masque froid et impassible et ses yeux ne trahissaient en rien le temps passé à pleurer. Il était l'heure de déjeuner et Snape, sans plus lui accorder un regard, quitta ses appartements pour la Grande Salle, Nathan le suivant à quelque distance, l'air sombre. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la salle, les quelques professeurs qui avaient pu venir à l'enterrement de Harry potter étaient réunis à table et se retournèrent avec une curiosité mal dissimulée pour détailler l'adolescent : le professeur Sinistra le disséquait du regard ouvertement et le petit Flitwick s'était levé sur sa chaise pour mieux le voir. La voix joviale de Dumbledore s'éleva dans la pièce, rompant un silence assez gênant, à la fois pour Snape et pour Harry et l'humeur assez sombre due à l'enterrement encore tout récent du gryffondor.

« Severus, vous voici enfin ! Vous avez bien fait d'amener votre fils ! »

Des hoquets de surprise se firent entendre parmi les professeurs. Les lèvres du professeur de potions s'étirèrent en un sourire sardonique devant leur expression de totale incrédulité. De son côté, sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, Harry eut une attitude similaire, renforçant sa nouvelle ressemblance avec l'adulte. Les deux Snape avaient le même rictus effrayant ! Un frisson d'horreur les traversa. Ce fut Minerva qui allégea l'atmosphère.

« Je suppose que si j'ai survécu au père, je survivrai au fils ! »

Séverus grimaça tandis que Harry hésitait entre rire ou rester bouche bée devant la théâtrale mimique de désespoir de son professeur. Jamais il n'aurait ne serait-ce que rêvé que la sévère McGonagall puisse se comporter ainsi.

« Minerva, intervint Snape, je pense que vous venez de perdre toute autorité sur l'un de vos futurs élèves. »

« Séverus, voyons ! gloussa la sorcière, je suis convaincue que le fait que j'ai ri ne suffira pas à me faire perdre mon autorité. Vous devriez essayer, très cher, vous n'en mourriez pas ! »

« Non merci, Minerva, je vous laisse avec joie le loisir de vous ridiculiser devant vos élèves. »

« Je suis certaine que votre fils n'attache aucune importance à mon comportement, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers le garçon qui lui fit un sourire timide.

« Bien sûr que non, répondit-il, avant d'ajouter après un moment de réflexion : mais cela pourraitfaire une bonne matière de chantage ! »

Minerva gloussa, alors que le professeur de potion levait les yeux au ciel, commentant mentalement la bêtise de cette remarque :

« Je doute que quiconque vous croie (et mentalement, Harry lui donna totalement raison). Un parfait futur serpentard, n'est-ce pas, Séverus ? Vous devez être fier ! »

« Je ne vois aucune raison de l'être, » répondit Snape, son mépris parfaitement perceptible dans sa voix.

Cette assertion sembla jeter un froid dans la pièce et le sourire de Harry se transforma en un rictus haineux, sous le regard perplexe des professeurs qui se demandaient la raison de cette tension entre le père et le fils. Ce fut le professeur Flitwick qui se sacrifia et tenta de rétablir une ambiance à peu près normale en demandant :

« Et bien, jeune homme, comment vous appelez-vous ? »

Harry, qui s'était installé le plus loin possible de son 'père' et se servait à boire, répondit calmement, contrôlant sa fureur envers Snape.

« Nathan Snape. »

« Nathan ? C'est joli et peu courant », commenta le professeur Sinistra en souriant.

A cet instant, Harry sut comment il allait faire payer à Snape tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, ce qu'il lui faisait et ce qu'il lui ferait à l'avenir. Sa décision fut prise en un instant, sans qu'il y réfléchisse. L'idée des conséquences à venir ne le perturba pas… Il ne pensait qu'à cette petite vengeance immédiate qu'il pouvait prendre.

« C'est ma mère qui a choisi ! »

« Elle a très bon goût ! »

Harry feignit avoir les larmes aux yeux.

« Avait… Elle est morte il y a dix jours, » corrigea-t-il tandis qu'une larme solitaire roulait sur sa joue.

Snape observait son élève, partagé entre la stupéfaction devant de tels talents d'acteurs et l'appréhension. Le gamin avait une idée derrière la tête, il en était certain. Restait à savoir laquelle.

« Je suis désolé, Nathan, » s'excusa le professeur, confus.

Harry renifla et sécha ses larmes, cachant sa jubilation intérieure en baissant le visage. D'une voix tremblante, il répondit que ce n'était rien.

Gênés, les professeurs se turent un moment tandis que Nathan découpait lentement sa viande. Ce fut à nouveau Sinistra qui, bravement, tenta une nouvelle approche de l'adolescent.

« Alors ? Tu es content de venir étudier à Poudlard ? »

« Non, » répondit séchemment l'élève.

Le professeur le regarda un moment, ébahie par cette brutale franchise.

« Euh… C'est ton droit, bien entendu… Tu n'aimes pas cette école ? »

« Si. Tout a l'air bien, le parc est très joli ! »

Snape se demandait où voulait en venir le garçon. En agissant ainsi, il risquait de se mettre à dos le groupe des enseignants. Que cherchait-il ? McGonagall crut bon d'intervenir.

« Je suis certaine que tu vas te plaire ici. Et puis, tu vas pouvoir voir ton père plus souvent ! »

Harry jubilait : c'était le moment tant attendu !

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de positif à revoir un homme qui s'est si peu soucié de moi ! Après tout, je ne l'avais jamais vu avant que le professeur Dumbledore ne l'oblige à venir me chercher ! »

Snape recracha son jus de citrouille, s'étranglant à moitié au passage, et foudroya le garçon du regard.

« P… Nathan ! Comment oses… »

Mais il fut coupé par une Minerva absolument furieuse.

« Séverus Snape ! Est-ce vrai ? Comment se fait-il qu'il ne vous ait jamais vu ? Avez-vous abandonné ce pauvre petit et sa mère ? »

« Bien sûr que non, Minerva, il vous raconte… »

« Oh ! fit Nathan, indigné, les larmes aux yeux ! Oseriez-vous prétendre, père, (ce dernier mot dégoulinait d'ironie) que vous n'avez pas quitté ma mère aussitôt que vous avez appris qu'elle n'était pas de sang-pur ? »

« Mais… »

« Séverus ! rugit le professeur de métamorphose, dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! »

Snape était pris au piège et il envoya un regard haineux à son prétendu fils : il ne pouvait pas nier sans que Voldemort ne risque d'être mis au courant, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il chercha une échappatoire tandis que ce maudit Potter fondait en larmes et que Minerva devenait de plus en plus rouge.

« Minerva, Nathan est une erreur… »

Harry éclata de plus belle en sanglots.

« Séverus ! »

Ce fut une Minerva furieuse qui se leva et se dirigea vers lui au pas de charge.

« Je veux dire que mon attitude envers lui était une erreur, tenta de se rattraper l'homme. »

« Vous me décevez réellement, Séverus, je vous pensais plus intelligent que cela ! »

« Mais puisque je vous dit que… »

McGonagall tourna les talons et quitta la pièce sans lui laisser le temps de terminer, suivie par les autres professeurs, tandis qu'un Nathan éploré était écroulé dans les bras de Dumbledore. Lorsqu'il ne resta plus qu'eux trois dans la pièce, Harry éclata de rire et se dégagea des bras du vieil homme, tandis que Snape fixait stupidement la porte par laquelle les autres professeurs avaient fait une retraite outragée, toujours sous le choc de ce qui venait de se produire.

« Et bien, Nathan, je ne te connaissais pas un tel talent de comédien. C'était vraiment impressionnant, » le complimenta Dumbledore, ce qui tira Snape de sa paralysie.

« Co… Comment osez vous le féliciter ? Vous avez vu ce qu'il vient de faire, Albus ? »

« Mais bien entendu, mon enfant. Cela faisait vraiment longtemps que je ne m'étais plus autant diverti ! »

Snape ouvrit et referma plusieurs fois la bouche, sans rien dire, avant de quitter la pièce dans un tourbillon de robes noires, suivi par un nouveau fou rire de Harry. Dumbledore lui-même ne contenait qu'à grand peine son hilarité. Lorsque l'adolescent se fut un peu calmé, le directeur lui demanda :

« As-tu des projets pour cet après-midi, Nathan ? »

L'adolescent pâlit affreusement.

« 3 heures de cours de potions »

Dumbledore éclata de rire.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 6 : Et c'est le temps qui court, court…**

Harry Potter était mort. Mort.. Mort… Mort… Draco MAlfoy avait beau se le répeter sur tous les tons, il ne parvenait pas à se réjouir comme il l'aurait du. C'était étrange. Oh, il ne regretterait pas Saint Potter, non, jamais ! Mais il ne pensait pas que celui-ci pouvait simplement mourir en faisant une mauvaise chute. En fait, c'était assez amusant, cette situation. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres semblait s'en réjouir… Plus rien qui ne lui barre la route vers la conquête de l'Angleterre, sa joie était compréhensible. Mais Draco ne se réjouissait pas. Non, il trouvait cette mort trop stupide. Et ne parvenait pas vraiment à réaliser ce qui s'était passé. Il ne pourrait plus s'amuser à asticoter le gryffondor jusqu'à ce qu'il cède à la colère. Et sans lui, ennuyer la sang-de-bourbe et Weaslaid ne serait plus aussi amusant. Des bruits de pas le tirèrent de ses pensées et il se redressa à temps. Son père entra dans la pièce jetant à son fils un regard sévère, notant sa tenue assez débraillée – le col de la chemise du jeune homme n'était pas boutonné – avant de pousser un soupir. Et de poser sur la table qui trônait dans la pièce une cage.

- Pour toi, mon fils… Un souvenir de ton cher condisciple.

Draco haussa un sourcil et jeta un regard vers la chouette blanche qui trônait dans sa cage. Une chouette… Blanche ? Se relevant d'un bond, il se dirigea vers l'animal et se pencha à hauteur de la cage pour l'examiner.

- La chouette de Potter ?

Son père eut un sourire amusé.

- Il semblerait que Mondingus ait décidé de revendre les possessions du jeune homme. Il ne restait plus grand chose dans sa chambre, paraît-il, à part cette animal, caché sous une cape d'invisibilité.

- Caché sous une cape d'invisibilité ?

- Ne me demande pas de comprendre les raisonnements de Feu Potter…

ooooo

Harry se sentait nauséeux. Non, en fait, il se sentait plus que nauséeux… Il était sur le point de tomber dans les pommes lorsqu'il frappa à la porte du local où se trouvait le laboratoire de potions. Son désir d'être ailleurs semblait ne jamais avoir été aussi grand. Déglutissant péniblement sa salive, il attendit une quelconque réponse qui ne tarda pas.

-Entrez, gronda une voix menaçante et basse.

Harry poussa la porte et entra en essayant de maîtriser ses tremblements. Intérieurement, il se traita d'idiot. Il n'avait aucune raison d'être aussi terrifié, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il affrontait son professeur, se répéta-t-il. Trembler comme un enfant… C'était ridicule ! Levant les yeux, il changea d'avis. Il avait déjà vu Snape de mauvaise humeur, mais jamais à ce point ! Le professeur semblait positivement… hors de lui. L'adolescent ferma brièvement les yeux et tenta de se rassurer. Snape ne _pouvait_ pas le tuer. Ouvrant à nouveau les yeux, il croisa le regard froid, colérique et haineux de son professeur et s'obligea à ne pas détourner les yeux.

ooooo

Snape était hors de lui. Comment ? Comment ce gosse avait-il pu oser ? Il sortit de la Grande Salle, furieux et se rendit directement dans ses appartements, où il passa une partie de sa colère sur les objets l'environnant. Puis une idée, ou plutôt un souvenir, lui traversa l'esprit : le cours de potions ! Un rictus sadique déforma son visage : Nathan allait regretter, oh oui ! C'est un peu calmé qu'il quitta la pièce et se rendit dans le local de cours, après avoir réparé les quelques objets qui avaient fait les frais de sa fureur. Sa colère n'avait qu'à peine diminué, juste assez pour qu'il n'étrangle pas son nouveau fils …

Il n'eut que quelques minutes à attendre avant qu'un léger 'toc-toc' à sa porte ne le prévienne de l'arrivée du jeune homme. Il n'eut pas besoin de se forcer pour prendre une voix terrifiante et faire entrer le garçon. Il se réjouit de la crainte évidente que celui-ci manifestait.

-Et bien, approche, gronda-t-il.

La constatation de son incapacité à vouvoyer son élève ou à prononcer un simple 'Potter' dégoulinant de mépris ne fit que renforcer sa colère. Il regarda l'élève s'approcher. Le garçon avait un certain cran, il fallait le reconnaître, car il osait, dans sa situation, le défier du regard. Mais bientôt, il perdrait sa morgue, se jura-t-il.

-Très bien… Tu vas nettoyer les bocaux suivants (Le professeur lui montra des récipients remplis de liquides à l'apparence et à l'odeur des plus répugnantes). Ensuite, tu trieras ces ingrédients (Il désigna un tas de choses dont Harry préférait ne pas imaginer la nature ou la provenance). Si tu termines en avance, je trouverai autre chose à te faire accomplir.

Harry s'approcha des bocaux en essayant de ne pas respirer et sortit sa baguette.

-Expelliarmus !

L'adolescent se retrouva par terre et sa baguette échappa de ses doigts pour atterrir dans ceux du professeur qui le regardait avec moquerie.

-Pas de magie, P… Nathan ! A quoi te servent tes mains ?

Grinçant des dents, l'adolescent ne répondit pas et se pencha vers le premier bocal. Le contenu, mousseux et verdâtre semblait animé d'une vie propre. A intervalles réguliers, des bulles venaient percer la surface, laissant échapper un gaz brunâtre et fétide. Saisissant le bocal à bouts de bras, il se dirigea au plus vite vers l'évier et en vida le contenu. Il ne fut hélas pas assez rapide pour ne pas voir d'immondes vers blanchâtres se tortiller avant d'être avalés par le siphon. C'en fut plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter et il vomit. Snape, qui avait regardé la scène d'un air goguenard, eut un horrible rictus.

-Si tu continues ainsi, Nathan, il te faudra également nettoyer tout le local.

En entendant cette remarque, Harry se redressa, essuya sa bouche et lança un regard assassin à son professeur avant de se diriger vers un deuxième bocal.

Trois heures se passèrent ainsi, entre un Harry qui tentait, tant bien que mal, de combattre ses nausées et un Snape qui, entouré d'un sort le protégeant de l'horrible odeur, jubilait et accablait son élève de sarcasmes bien sentis. Lorsque le temps prévu fut terminé, Snape fit signe à Nathan d'arrêter son travail.

-Et bien, tu es encore plus lent que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Mais je n'ai qu'une parole, les trois heures sont passées, tu peux t'en aller, même si ton travail n'est pas terminé.

Harry, bien qu'étonné, ne demanda pas son reste, se lava les mains et se prépara à sortir. Sur le pas de la porte, la voix de Snape le retint.

-Je t'attends bien évidemment demain, pour terminer ce travail !

ooooo

Si quelqu'un avait demandé à Harry comment s'était passé son cours de potions ce soir-là, nul doute qu'il eut été écharpé sur place. Jamais l'adolescent n'avait pensé que Snape puisse être un tel monstre. Bien entendu, il n'avait jamais été gentil envers lui, il n'avait même jamais eu une attitude neutre et il l'avait toujours haï avec passion, ne manquant pas une occasion de le lui faire comprendre, mais jamais il n'avait été ce bâtard insensible et cruel. A côté des trois heures qu'il venait de passer à accomplir les tâches les plus viles et repoussantes (tâches qui n'avaient qu'un rapport des plus ténus et discutables avec le cours de potions promis), toutes les détentions précédentes de Harry ressemblaient à une croisière aux Bahamas. Plus Harry passait de temps en présence de Snape, plus sa haine envers celui-ci paraissait augmenter, ce qui semblait être tout à fait réciproque.

Les jours passèrent, imperturbables, amenant leur lot de confrontations orageuses, de sarcasmes, de disputes, d'ignorance mutuelle, de repas dans la Grande Salle où les professeurs ignoraient toujours ostensiblement leur collègue et où Nathan jubilait, de soi-disant cours de potions où c'était Snape qui prenait son pied et où son élève casquait. Enfin, les journées se suivaient et se ressemblaient, inlassablement, suivant le même schéma usé jusqu'à la trame, avec une monotonie accablante. Chaque soir, Harry, réfugié dans sa chambre, versait les larmes de rage et de douleur qu'il avait contenues durant toute la journée. La seule chose qui le poussait encore à se lever le matin était sa haine envers son 'père'.

Le premier bouleversement notable dans cet ordre des choses eut lieu une semaine après la scène de la Grande Salle. Durant le repas de midi, McGonagall adressa un sourire chaleureux à Snape. Harry s'étouffa dans son jus de citrouille tandis que Séverus jetait un regard soupçonneux au professeur qui semblait avoir envie d'engager une joyeuse discussion avec lui (fait qui, en lui-même, était déjà anormal). Les autres enseignants après quelques instants de malaise l'imitèrent au grand désespoir de Nathan et de son 'père' (désespoir ayant des raisons différentes, l'un perdant son seul moment de jubilation de la journée, l'autre exécrant tout ce babillage et cette fausse bonne humeur). Le pauvre adolescent regardait fixement son assiette, toute envie de manger lui étant subitement passée et se demandant ce qui avait pu se passer. Il quitta la pièce quelques minutes plus tard, bien avant que les autres aient fini leur repas, et se rendit au lac. Dès qu'il eut quitté la pièce, le ton changea :

-Séverus, commença Minerva, je suis absolument désolée d'avoir ainsi douté de vous. Sincèrement, je…

Devant le grognement rébarbatif de son interlocuteur, elle hésita un moment avant de reprendre.

-Albus nous a tout expliqué. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je vous admire. Un tel sacrifice a dû vous coûter énormément, mon ami.

Snape en resta bouche bée.

-Al… Albus vous a tout… expliqué ? Mais…

-Voyons, voyons, mon ami, intervint le directeur, goguenard, je n'allais pas les laisser croire plus longtemps que vous étiez un monstre, alors que vous avez sacrifié tant de choses pour cet enfant.

Après un instant de réflexion, il ajouta :

-Je dois cependant avouer que c'était assez amusant…

Intérieurement, le professeur de potions était submergé par la panique. Qu'avait donc dit Dumbledore ?

-Je pensais que tout ceci devait rester un secret entre nous, Albus.

-Vu les circonstances, j'ai estimé préférable de révéler à vos collègues vos vraies motivations…

Séverus avait à présent la certitude que le directeur n'évoquait pas la véritable identité de Nathan, mais autre chose. Il n'avait cependant toujours pas la moindre idée de ce dont il s'agissait, et cela l'inquiétait. Connaissant Albus, il avait plus d'une raison de craindre ce qu'il avait pu raconter… Quant à Dumbledore, il semblait fort bien s'amuser à ses dépens. Bien heureusement pour les nerfs de l'espion, Flitwick intervint :

-Sincèrement, je vous plains. Avoir ainsi eu à quitter votre famille pour les protéger de mangemorts fanatiques ! Quelle horreur !

Snape entra aussitôt dans le jeu, après avoir lancé un regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue au directeur.

-Je n'ai, hélas, pas eu le choix.

-Cela a du être terrible, compatit Sinistra.

Le ton que prenait la conversation déplaisait fortement à Snape qui refusait qu'on le prenne, de quelque façon que ce soit, en pitié. Feignant une gêne qu'il ne ressentait pas (il était plutôt énervé), il tenta de détourner la conversation.

-Je préfèrerais ne pas m'appesantir sur le sujet…

Sinistra, ignorant cette dernière remarque, intervint :

-Séverus, très cher (grimace du côté de celui-ci), pourquoi ne dites-vous pas la vérité à votre fils… le pauvre est persuadé que vous n'êtes qu'un horrible raciste sans cœur !

-Comme vous l'étiez vous-même il y a quelques heures, ma très chère amie, ricana le professeur de potions, réveillant la honte que ressentaient les professeurs au sujet de leur comportement des derniers jours. Ils s'agitèrent un peu sur leur chaise, mal à l'aise, et le repas se termina dans le silence le plus complet.

ooooo

Oserait-il s'approcher de ce damné volatile aujourd'hui ? Les doigts recouverts de bandages, Draco Malfoy, futur mangemort de son état, jeta un regard noir à Hedwige qui le fixa de se syeux d'or, l'air totalement innocent.

« Pas la peine de faire semblant, sale bête… A qui la faute si j'ai tous ces bandages, hein ? A qui la faute ? »

Il lui désigna ses mains que l'oiseau semblait affectionner de becquer… jusqu'au sang. Son père avait déjà voulu tuer l'animal deux fois en voyant son attitude, mais le blondinet l'en avait empêché. Elle était jolie, cette chouette… Et si elle avait du caractère, tant mieux… Elle finirait par se laisser apprivoiser. Mais en ce moment, elle se contentait de hululer d'un air satisfait et malgré lui, le serpentard eut un sourire amusé. Voilà qu'un oiseau se moquait de lui, à présent.

« Tu peux bien rire… C'est moi qui te nourris, je te signales. Quand on t'a amenée ici, tu étais dans un sale état, grâce à ton cher maître… »

Et Hedwige se tut.

ooooo

L'horloge du temps se remit à égrener les secondes, puis les minutes, les heures et les jours sans qu'aucun autre changement notable ne survienne. Les professeurs étaient à nouveau charmants envers un Séverus qui ne l'était pas, Nathan se trouvait privé de sa seule source de détente et de vengeance de la journée et Snape jubilait toujours durant leurs soi-disant cours de potions, qui ressemblaient plus, selon Harry, à des séances de tortures qu'à des cours de rattrapage. Dumbledore, pendant ce temps, analysait calmement la situation. Il savait parfaitement que les deux sorciers se haïssaient avec une passion sans égale, et il percevait les fissures dans son plan parfait, mais il s'attachait à comptabiliser les éléments positifs :

Harry et Séverus étaient tous les deux encore vivants ; ils n'avaient même pas (encore) été blessés.

Harry apprenait à utiliser le sarcasme avec une rapidité fulgurante et une efficacité redoutable, et les disputes qu'il avait avec son professeur étaient toujours des plus distrayantes.

Séverus, sans même en avoir conscience, découvrait une face de Harry qui lui avait toujours été soigneusement dissimulée.

Harry n'avait plus ni le temps ni l'envie de culpabiliser pour la mort de Sirius : sa haine envers Snape occupait la plupart de ses pensées et il passait le plus clair de son temps à échaffauder des plans de vengeance.

Lui-même s'amusait comme un petit fou.

Dumbledore avait bien conscience, quelque part, que la situation ne pourrait pas durer éternellement. La seule force qui poussait Harry à vivre était la haine et, un jour, cela ne suffirait plus. Il s'effondrerait et il lui faudrait trouver une autre raison de vivre. Ce moment serait critique et l'attitude de Séverus déterminante. C'est pour cela que le directeur le gardait à l'œil. Vigilance constante, comme aurait dit l'un de ses amis. Le sorcier aurait le pouvoir de détruire complètement Harry… ou de l'aider à se relever.

ooooo

Harry en avait plus qu'assez ! Cela faisait presque deux semaines qu'il supportait les sarcasmes de Snape sans broncher. Il avait espéré que s'il se conduisait en adulte, le sorcier prendrait conscience de la stupidité de son propre comportement, mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : l'éminent professeur de potions était plus bouché et stupide qu'un veracrasse et Harry avait décidé d'agir en conséquence. Durant l'une des corvées qu'il lui avait données, il avait subtilisé divers ingrédients et, ce soir, avec la lune pour seul témoin, il préparait sa vengeance C'était sa troisième tentative, ses deux essais précédents s'étant soldés par de cuisants échecs (comment une potion qui était censée être incolore et inodore pouvait-elle devenir verte et sentir la bouse de dragon ?) Tirant la langue, il ajouta avec application l'élément final, trois racines d'amarante broyées, et retint sa respiration avec anxiété. La potion devint aussi transparente que de l'eau et prit la consistance du miel liquide. Le résultat était plus épais que prévu, mais Harry n'en avait cure et ne fit pas la fine bouche. Il se retint à grand peine d'exécuter une danse de victoire autour du chaudron. Il avait réussi ! Ricanant, il transvasa une partie de la potion dans une petite fiole. Après quelques hésitations, il conserva le reste : cela pourrait lui être utile dans les jours à venir et il n'avait pas réellement envie de devoir recommencer cette potion, il devait bien avouer qu'il était très mauvais en potions. Fouillant dans sa malle, il en sortit sa cape d'invisibilité et se faufila hors de sa chambre. Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bains et s'approcha de l'étagère où Snape rangeait ses affaires. Souriant comme un fou sadique, il en sortit le shampoing (eh oui, le professeur connaissait cette merveille de la technologie moderne, à la grande surprise de Harry. Il l'utilisait même régulièrement.) et y versa le produit. Il allait bien s'amuser !

ooooo

Bellatrix Lestrange profitait du soleil… Un soleil qui avait été si rare, à Azkaban… Un soleil qui lui avait fait de jolies taches rouges sur le nez et les épaules… Mais même cette légère sensation de brûlure était agréable. Et puis, elle n'avait rien à faire. Quitte à rester enfermée dans le manoir de Voldemort, autant prendre l'air dans le parc qui l'entourait. Le maître préparait ses plans, il cherchait, combinait différentes idées… hésitait à prendre l'Angleterre dans le feu et le sang ou simplement à conquérir le ministère… sans même que la population s'en rende compte et sans que Dumbledore puisse rien y changer. Il suffirait de placer des hommes dévoués à sa cause dans toutes les couches de l'administration. Depuis quelques temps, il recevait d'ailleurs des visiteurs masqués…

Il n'y avait rien à faire pour elle dans les murs du manoir, non, rien qu'un ennui sans fin. Avec un petit rire haut perché qui se déploya dans le silence de cette chaude journée de juillet, elle baissa les yeux vers le papillon pétrifié qu'elle tenait à la main et commença, doucement, tout en lui ! marmonnant des mots gentils, à tirailler l'une de ses ailes.


	8. Chapter 8

**NdA : **un grand merci à tous ceux qui se souviennent de cette fic Et surtout, un grand merci à ceux qui se sont proposés pour être mes bêtas. Dalou28 a été la plus rapide et très… efficace. Si ce chapitre ne contient [presque ? pas de fautes, ce sera grâce à elle. Bisous à vous tous et bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 7 : affrontement**

Le lendemain, lorsqu'un rugissement bestial retentit à travers le château, Nathan s'était déjà réfugié dans la sécurité relative de la Grande Salle où déjeunaient les professeurs. Un sourire extatique fendit son visage, lui donnant un air d'imbécile heureux qui étonna les adultes présents. Quelques minutes plus tard, son rire fusa lorsque Snape, furieux, fit son entrée dans la pièce. Les cheveux du professeur de potions atteignaient à présent ses reins et était d'un joli écarlate qui tranchait violemment avec son teint pâle.

-Superbe, pensa Harry, c'est un spectacle que je n'oublierai jamais.

Il regretta fugitivement de ne pas avoir d'appareil photo mais Dumbledore, lui, en avait un et l'utilisa en gloussant, ce qui lui valut d'être assassiné par deux iris noirs. Cependant, le fou rire de Harry cessa subitement lorsque Snape se plaça devant lui et susurra d'une voix glaciale :

-Dans mon bureau. Tout de suite !

Dès que l'homme fut parti, suivi par un Nathan inquiet, les enseignants éclatèrent de rire. Seul Binns, qui, par hasard, était là, n'eut aucune réaction. L'énorme rire de Hagrid résonna dans les couloirs pendant de longues minutes.

°°°°°°

Nathan reçut une nouvelle punition qui ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid… Il commençait à être blasé et rien de ce que pouvait faire ou dire son « père » ne le faisait plus réagir. Il avait appris à ne laisser transparaître aucune émotion et à contrôler sa colère. Et par moment c'était si facile - presque trop- de ne rien ressentir…

Mais le lendemain, durant le repas de midi, il eut mal aux yeux et comprit pourquoi lorsque Dumbledore lui tendit une glace en souriant : ses pupilles étaient devenues rouges et ses iris fluorescents. Réellement horrible. Il n'eut pas à chercher le coupable et du regard fusilla Snape qui arborait un air satisfait. Ce fut là le début d'une guerre dont les professeurs garderaient à jamais un souvenir fabuleux. Par chance, Poppy était rentrée de vacances et pouvait s'occuper des victimes.

Harry passait à présent toutes ses soirées à la recherche de nouveaux plans pour énerver son « père » qui, de son côté, répondait à chaque attaque par une nouvelle punition et une potion à l'effet assez… terrifiant. Mais il commençait sérieusement à se lasser de ce jeu puéril et trouvait l'attitude de Nathan des plus stupides. Un matin, il se réveilla attaché à son lit en caleçon, un baillon en bouche, avec sur le torse écrit « Voldy, prends-moi ! »… Il ne prit pas le temps de se demander comment avait fait le gryffondor et cette plaisanterie fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Il décida donc de frapper un grand coup et se lança dans la préparation d'une potion de détraquage, nommée d'après les détraqueurs car elle avait à peu près le même effet que leur présence.

D'après les souvenirs de Séverus, le garçon avait toujours été fortement affecté par leur présence. Tant mieux, c'était tout ce que cet imbécile méritait. Il eut bien de vagues remords en pensant aux recommandations de Dumbledore, mais les poussa de côté. Ce n'était pas sa faute si le gamin était à ce point insupportable et si toutes les autres punitions semblaient sans effet ! il fallut une semaine à Séverus pour terminer la potion. Assez étrangement, il ne l'utilisa pas directement. Ce ne fut que trois jours plus tard qu'il le fit.

°°°°°

Dans le petit village de Pré-au-Lard, une femme d'une trentaine d'année était assise devant de longs coupons de tissu, les soupesant et les classant selon une logique assez étrange. Un inconnu n'aurait pas compris ce classement : les textiles n'étaient pas rangés par couleur, ou par matière, ou même par prix, non… Elle seule était capable de se retrouver dans son arrière-boutique. Elle venait d'ailleurs de recevoir un coupon de tissu noir merveilleux et savait déjà ce qu'elle en ferait. Elle était certaine que son cher Séverus avait bien besoin d'une nouvelle robe !

ooooo

Ce jour-là, Harry et Snape étaient particulièrement de mauvaise humeur, le premier s'étant réveillé en hurlant pendant la nuit suite à une vision de Voldemort dont il ne se souvenait presque pas, le second parce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait soumis à plusieurs doloris cette même nuit. La fatigue et l'énervement ne faisaient jamais fait bon ménage et Harry l'apprit à ses dépends lorsqu'il eut une attitude que Snape jugea trop insolente. Le professeur sortit totalement de ses gonds et força son élève à avaler la potion qu'il avait préparée.

Dès que celle-ci commença à faire effet, le garçon tomba à genoux et se mit à trembler comme une feuille. Il semblait n'être plus conscient de rien de ce qui l'entourait; ses yeux emplis de douleur et de terreur fixaient un point invisible et il murmurait sans cesse des mots incohérents où les excuses se mêlaient aux supplications et aux sanglots. Snape, malgré ses dons de Legilimens et d'Occlumens - ou peut-être à cause d'eux - perça par éclair les souvenirs que revivait Harry. Il avait déjà vu certaines de ces images l'année précédente lorsqu'il enseignait à l'adolescent comment fermer son esprit, mais la plupart étaient neuves. Il y avait de nombreuses scènes où l'enfant était maltraité physiquement et mentalement par sa famille, la mort de Cédric, sa tentative de suicide, le meurtre de ses parents, certains cours de potions, la disparition de Black, …

Deux éléments choquèrent particulièrement Snape : parmi les souvenirs que revivait le garçon se trouvait la scène qu'il avait vue l'année précédente dans sa pensine et certaines paroles qu'il lui avait dites depuis qu'il jouait le rôle de son 'père'. S'observant d'un point de vue extérieur, Snape dut reconnaître que son attitude envers le garçon avait été largement injustifiée et délibérément cruelle. Et cela lui donna la nausée : d'une certaine façon, son comportement lui rappelait celui qu'avait eu James Potter envers lui quelques vingt ans plus tôt. Mais il y avait une différence fondamentale : lui, il avait pu se défendre et rendre coup pour coup. Nathan ne pouvait faire une telle chose envers son professeur. Son estomac se tordit et il dut lutter pour ne pas vomir. Au lieu de cela, il s'approcha du Survivant, un flacon à la main, et lui fit avaler une potion destinée à contrer la première. Pour cela, il fut obligé de combattre Harry qui, bien que ne le reconnaissant pas et perdu dans un monde de cauchemars, refusait de le laisser approcher. Il parvint enfin à immobiliser l'adolescent et ,après un moment où il se débattit pour tenter d'échapper à son étreinte, Nathan se blottit contre lui, le serrant de toutes ses forces en sanglotant, comme s'il craignait que le professeur s'en aille.

Séverus avait bien conscience que l'adolescent ne savait pas ce qu'il était en train de faire mais, malgré lui, il fut troublé par ce geste. Cela faisait si longtemps que personne n'avait été aussi proche de lui, si ce n'était Jade… Et bien plus longtemps encore que quelqu'un avait pleuré dans ses bras… Un sentiment étrange l'envahit et ce fut avec des gestes attentifs et presque doux qu'il fit boire la potion au garçon et le laissa se pelotonner contre lui en attendant que l'antidote fasse son effet. Pour la première fois, peut-être, il se sentait affreusement coupable et était envahi par les remords. C'était différent des crimes qu'il devait commettre pour sauvegarder sa couverture de mangemort car ce qu'il avait fait, il l'avait fait de son plein gré. L'adolescent n'avait rien fait qui méritât un tel traitement. En fait, s'il était honnête, il devait reconnaître que Nathan ne lui avait jamais rien fait et cette pensée le mettait profondément mal à l'aise. Il sentit peu à peu le garçon se calmer, avant de se raidir et de se dégager brutalement de ses bras, s'éloignant de lui tout en le fixant avec plus de haine dans le regard que jamais auparavant.

-Comment… Comment avez-vous pu ?

-Nathan… commença l'adulte.

-La ferme ! La ferme ! Je ne veux plus vous entendre, compris ? J'en ai marre, j'en ai plus qu'assez ! ça fait deux semaines que je supporte votre comportement sans broncher, sans rien dire ! Non, En fait, ça fait SIX ans ! Mais il y en a marre…

Devant ce comportement, les regrets que pouvaient éprouver le professeur furent balayés. L'adolescent n'était que la copie conforme de son gryffondor de père et ses paroles le prouvaient !

-Comment…

-Je vous ai dit de vous taire ! hurla Harry tandis que les larmes coulaient librement le long de ses joues. ça ne vous suffisait plus de m'humilier constamment, c'est ça ? Il fallait que vous me fassiez subir ça ? Vous êtes content ? Le spectacle vous a plu ?

Mais Snape n'eut pas le temps de s'exprimer, car Harry tourna les talons et quitta la pièce. Le sorcier resta seul dans la pièce, fixant le feu qui était resté allumé. Au bout d'un moment, il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, les yeux dans le vide. Il n'allait tout de même pas se laisser émouvoir par un adolescent et ses souvenirs ? Un adolescent impertinent, qui hurlait à la moindre émotion…

Inconsciemment, il se mit à caresser les cicatrices qui barraient ses poignets. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il laissa tomber son visage entre ses mains. Une copie de James Potter.. Il n'allait pas se laisser aller à compatir à son sort. Après tout, personne ne s'était jamais soucié du sien.

°°°°°

Harry, lui, s'était réfugié au bord du lac. Il avait mal, vraiment mal. Cela faisait déjà quelque temps qu'il n'avait plus autant souffert… D'une certaine façon, obnubilé par sa haine pour Snape, il avait un peu oublié tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Et là, en cinq minutes, il venait de revivre les moments les plus pénibles de sa vie, et Dieu sait qu'il y en avait. Pourquoi ? se demandait-il en lançant avec fureur des cailloux dans l'eau du lac. Pourquoi ? Il finit par s'écrouler sur le sol en sanglotant silencieusement. Il aurait voulu être mort… Cette idée se mit à tourbillonner dans son esprit et, au bout de quelques minutes, il transforma une branche morte en couteau et le prit dans sa main en le contemplant avec une fascination morbide. Il ne voulait plus souffrir… Il voulait en finir, tout simplement… Il ne ressentait plus rien qu'un grand calme… Un grand calme et cette envie de se perdre, cette envie de tester ce couteau…

°°°°°

Un jeune homme brun était assis dans sa chambre et lisait une lettre. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. C'était impossible. Impossible… Un mince sourire étira lentement ses lèvres. Il relut rapidement la missive qu'il venait de recevoir et éclata de rire. Enfin ! Depuis le temps qu'il attendait cet instant… Une vague de bonheur le submergea. Toutes ces années de patience allaient enfin payer ! Comme il le haïssait ! Il allait enfin pouvoir assister à la chute de son ennemi ! Car ce message était le début de la fin…

°°°°°

Dumbledore poussa un profond soupir et ferma les yeux. Il avait espéré que les choses s'apaiseraient d'elles-mêmes dans la nouvelle 'famille', mais les tensions n'avaient fait qu'augmenter. Il était à présent temps qu'il intervienne, avant que quelque chose d'irréparable ne se produise. Il jeta un nouveau regard sur le miroir à travers lequel il parvenait à surveiller tout ce qui se passait entre les murs du château. Severus était toujours assis dans ses appartements et Nathan… Nathan n'était plus à l'intérieur du château. Sans doute était-il quelque part dans le parc. Se levant, il sortit de son bureau et descendit lentement l'escalier pour se rendre dans les cachots. Il avait quelques vérités à faire entendre et comprendre à son ami.

°°°°°

Relevant la tête, le garçon essuya la commissure de ses lèvres. C'est en faisant ce geste qu'il vit le sang sur ses doigts. Il tenta de se redresser, mais la douleur lui fit abandonner cette idée. Il avait certainement plusieurs côtes froissées ou cassées et sa cheville lui faisait affreusement mal. Il se laissa retomber sur le sol en étouffant un gémissement de douleur. Les yeux ouverts dans l'obscurité, il revit les évènements des dernières heures. Sa première mission… Et cela commençait si douloureusement. Mordant sa lèvre inférieure, il ravala un sanglot : il ne pleurerait pas…

Tout s'était tellement précipité ces derniers mois. Son père s'était échappé de prison et lui avait presque aussitôt annoncé sa future présentation au Seigneur des Ténèbres, il avait assisté à des séances d' « entraînement » des futurs mangemorts, il avait commis en quelques jours plus de mal qu'en toute sa vie, Potter était mort, Voldemort exultait, assuré à présent de conquérir le monde sorcier, et avait refusé qu'il devienne mangemort. Il pouvait travailler pour lui, mais pas porter sa marque. C'était un peu comme une insulte déguisée sous un faux honneur.

_Comme si j'avais jamais attendu autre chose de sa part, _pensa l'adolescent.

En gémissant, il parvint à se traîner jusqu'à son lit et à s'y étendre. Et puis Voldemort l'avait fait venir et s'était adressé à lui, à part, pour lui confier une mission ? ça ? Une mission… C'était ridicule… Ridicule, vraiment. Un travail pour un bon petit chien. Juste pour le tenir occupé afin qu'il n'ait pas envie de se dégourdir les pattes seul… Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait faire. Mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Et la première étape de sa mission avait été de se laisser rouler de coups par sa chère tante Bellatrix. Tout cela pour que sa mère ne soupçonne rien… Comme si cette femme de glace pouvait s'inquiéter pour lui, ou même transmettre des informations à son sujet à quiconque et compromettre sa mission…

Lentement, les larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues. Des larmes de rage et de douleur.

°°°°°

Harry était étendu sur le sol, près du lac. Dans sa main reposait le couteau. Il contemplait le ciel, les yeux vides, vidé de ses forces. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans qu'il fasse le moindre geste pour les arrêter.

_A quoi bon, après tout. Il n'y a personne pour me voir pleurer. Et quand bien même, je ne crois pas que cela ferait la moindre différence…_

Il était fatigué, tellement fatigué. Fatigué de n'être qu'un pion, fatigué d'être traité comme de la merde, fatigué d'être manipulé par ce vieux fou de Dumbledore. Et, surtout, fatigué de vivre, de souffrir…

_Il n'avait pas le droit ! Non, pas le droit ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? _

Quelques minutes plus tôt, il avait abaissé la lame vers ses poignets. Un seul coup de couteau et la douleur s'en irait, pour toujours… Cela ne prendrait que quelques petites minutes, puis tout s'arrêterait et ils les retrouveraient…

_Je vous hais, Dumbledore. Vous ne pouviez pas me retirer ce choix-là ! Vous n'aviez pas le droit de me lancer ce sort ! Pas le droit !_

Mais ses beaux plans s'étaient écroulés… car la lame n'avait jamais atteint son poignet. Elle avait été arrêtée par une force irrésistible et, au bout de quelques tentatives, Nathan avait compris qu'il ne servait à rien de continuer. Dumbledore avait dû lui jeter un sort pour l'empêcher de mettre fin à ses jours. L'adolescent était prêt à parier que s'il tentait de se noyer dans le lac il n'y arriverait pas. Peut-être qu'il ne parviendrait même pas à mettre un seul orteil dans l'eau. A moins que des branchies ne lui poussent…

_Je le hais ! Il n'avait pas le droit ! Pourquoi ne peut-il pas comprendre que je n'ai plus la force de vivre ?_

Et, malgré tout, il continuait à avoir cette envie de saisir ce couteau et de se taillader les veines… Cette envie presque irrésistible, mais si inutile.

La lame du couteau brillait dans le soleil. C'était tellement beau… Harry s'était mis à genoux dans l'herbe et s'apprêtait à jeter l'arme au loin. Encore un échec supplémentaire. Il semblait qu'il soit incapable de faire quoi que ce soit correctement, pas même se suicider… le jeune homme se sentait étrangement vide. Il n'était rien. Il n'était capable de rien… Il n'était pas même libre de choisir son destin : une foutue prophétie le condamnait à affronter l'assassin de ses parents et, à présent, il ne pouvait même plus s'échapper par la mort. Que lui restait-il ? Rien. Le néant. Le vide absolu. Rien d'autre que cette souffrance lancinante. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que cette douleur s'en aille. Nerveusement, il serra le poing autour de l'arme.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser que le sort n'agissait pas et que la lame entaillait la paume de sa main. Lorsqu'il le vit, il observa le sang avec détachement, comme s'il était étranger à la scène. Il voulait que la souffrance s'en aille, qu'elle disparaisse et le sort de Dumbledore ne l'empêchait, apparemment que d'essayer de se suicider. Rien d'autre… Lentement, avec une froideur mêlée de fascination, il s'entailla légèrement l'avant-bras.

Une perle. Deux perles. Trois… Une rivière, une cascade de perles rouges. Comme une sueur effrayante qui suinterait de son bras. Légère douleur physique mais sensation de purification. Une deuxième entaille et de nouvelles perles. Sur son bras, et sur ses joues. Ecarlates et transparentes. Sang et larmes. Une troisième entaille. Puis une autre. Et une…

°°°°°

La porte des appartements de Séverus Rogue s'ouvrit. Un léger grincement prévint le propriétaire des lieux qui releva la tête.

-C'est vous, Albus… J'aurais dû m'y attendre..

Sa voix était voilée, lointaine, et il ne quitta pas son fauteuil.

-Vous êtes là parce que vous avez vu ce que je viens de faire, non ? Et… je ne le regrette qu'à peine ! Ce garçon.. Ce garçon est insupportable, Albus, absolument insupportable !

La voix de Séverus Snape s'étrangla dans sa gorge, de fureur, et le directeur secoua la tête. Une longue conversation commença entre les deux hommes, le vieillard tentant de faire voir au professeur ses préjugés et de le calmer, celui-ci ne l'écoutant qu'à peine. C'était un dialogue de sourds et lorsque le directeur de Poudlard quitta la pièce, deux heures plus tard, il semblait se tenir un peu plus voûté.

°°°°°

Quelques minutes plus tard, Nathan quitta le lac après avoir jeté un sort de camouflage sur la dizaine d'estafilades qui marquaient son bras. Après quelques hésitations, il décida de rentrer dans sa chambre et d'y passer le reste de la journée. Il espérait bien que Snape, satisfait de sa vengeance, avait vidé les lieux. Avec un peu de chance, il était enfermé dans son laboratoire, en train de préparer une autre potion aussi horrible… Soupirant, il poussa la porte et remarqua, avec un grand déplaisir, que son 'père' était toujours présent dans la pièce. Sans dire un mot, il prit le chemin de sa chambre, mais une main sur son bras l'arrêta.

-Nathan…

-Lâchez-moi ! siffla l'adolescent, sans même écouter ce que voulait dire l'homme. Ne me touchez plus jamais, vous entendez ? Plus jamais !

D'un geste sec, il libéra son bras, dissimulant une grimace douloureuse et se dirigea vers sa chambre, laissant Séverus Snape planté au milieu de la pièce et se promettant mentalement que le jeune homme payerait cette nouvelle insolence lors de leur prochain « cours de potions ».

°°°°°

Il touchait au but. Enfin. Malfoy avait fait LE faux pas, l'Erreur. Il s'était perdu, condamné… Depuis tant d'années, il attendait avec patience, dans l'ombre, ce moment. Et voilà qu'il était arrivé ! Enfin! Dès qu'il avait appris ce que le serpentard avait fait, il était passé à l'action. Se détourner du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Le fou ! Et dire que sa mère, la belle Narcissa Malfoy, grâce à ses informations, allait être la cause de la perte de son fils, alors qu'elle avait voulu le sauver… Pauvre folle que le Maître avait toujours refusé d'accepter parmi ses serviteurs. Son plan était prêt depuis si longtemps… Première partie : informer les autres. ça avait été facile. Deuxième partie : les convaincre de le suivre : cela posait déjà plus de problèmes, mais il ne doutait pas pouvoir y parvenir. Ses premières approches se révélaient assez fructueuses, et il lui restait un peu plus d'un mois…Troisième partie : se venger. Un sourire cruel d'anticipation se dessina sur son visage et il éclata de rire…

ooooo

La chouette, bousculée par sa maîtresse, quitta son perchoir avec un hululement indigné, quittant Pré-au-Lard et s'envolant vers Poudlard, une lettre accrochée à sa patte, avant de parcourir les couloirs de l'école jusqu'à la porte de l'homme-chauve-souris, ainsi qu'elle le nommait. Comme toujours, la porte était fermée et elle dut s'escrimer pendant 5 bonnes minutes à faire autant de bruit que possible avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre. Visiblement, la chauve-souris était de mauvaise humeur. Parfait, elle aussi, elle voleta à proximité de sa tête, lui envoyant des plumes dans les yeux, jusqu'à ce que la lettre soit décrochée, avant de s'en retourner chez elle, sans attendre la réponse, mais en profitant de son passage pour laisser sur la joue de l'homme une estafilade rouge.


End file.
